Lady Marmalade
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Lily ist in James verliebt und er in sie. Sirius hat einen Plan, wie er die beiden zusammen bringen will, aber Sirius Pläne laufen immer etwas aus dem Ruder, besonder da Sirius auch eine Freundin hat...
1. Let’s talk about Sex

Hallo ihr lieben!

Hier mal wieder etwas Neues von mir. Ursprünglich hätte es nicht so lang werden sollen, aber irgendwie ist mir diese Story richtig aufs Word Document geflogen gg

Im ganzen sind es 11 Kapitel und es wird denke ich so jede Woche ein neues Chapter zu lesen geben, je nach dem wie ich es mit dem reinstellen schaffe.

Je mehr Reviews es gibt, desto besser natürlich gg

An alle Schwarzleser! Bitte seid doch so gut mal kurz auf den Review Button zu klicken und wenn ihr nur rein schreibt, „Ich hab deine Story gelesen und fand sie gut" Das reicht mir.

Also dann, viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Titel**: Lady Marmalade

**Altersbeschränkung**: NC-17

**Genre**: Rumtreiber

**Inhaltsangabe**: Lily ist in James verliebt, und James in sie, aber das einzige was die beiden schaffen ist zusammen in der Kiste zu landen. Sirius hat einen Plan, wie er die beiden zusammenbringen will. Man muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass Sirius Pläne immer von etwas brisanter Natur sind…

**Anmerkungen**: Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst

ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein

Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

**Lady Marmalade**

.-°°-.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°°-.

**Chapter one: Let's talk about Sex **

.-°**1**°-.

_Der Mensch besteht aus zwei Teilen - seinem Gehirn und seinem Körper. Aber der Körper hat mehr Spaß._

_(Woody Allen) _

_**Interview mit Remus Lupin, selbst Schüler des Abschlussjahrgangs 1977:**_

_Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, der ganze Abschlussjahrgang von 1977 hatte im Grunde nur eine Sache im Kopf, mal abgesehen von ihrer Schulischen Ausbildung vielleicht, und das war die schönste Nebensache der Welt, mit anderen Worten, Sex. Sie trieben es morgens, mittags und abends, vögelten in ihren Schlafsälen, in Besenkammern, im Vertrauensschülerbad, leeren Klassenzimmern und ein paar dreiste Individuen trieben es sogar auf den Gängen._

_Remus Lupin schüttelt ungläubige und missbilligend den Kopf, doch dann huscht ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht_

_Der Clou an der ganzen Sache war natürlich nicht erwischt zu werden. Und die Lehrer waren bald auf die neue Freizeitbeschäftigung ihrer Oberstufler aufmerksam geworden. Sie hatten natürlich versucht dieses „Problem" in den Griff zu bekommen, das mussten sie selbstverständlich, in Hogwarts herrschte schließlich Zucht und Ordnung, jedenfalls versuchten die Lehrer diese Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, wobei sie mit der Zucht gar nicht so falsch lagen._

_Wieder huscht ein Grinsen über Remus Lupins Gesicht, doch als er den erschreckten Ausdruck der Journalistin sieht, schüttelt er den Kopf_

_Nein, natürlich ist nie ein Mädchen schwanger geworden. Diesbezüglich waren alle Schüler plötzlich bemerkenswert gut in Zaubertränke, als sie lernten die Verhütungstränke herzustellen, obwohl Professor Slughorn sich dieses Interesse wohl eher für die Prüfungstränke gewünscht hätte. Wenn dann hin und wieder gewisse Zutaten verschwanden, drückten die Lehrer jedenfalls beide Augen zu._

_Wie gesagt, die Lehrer versuchten diesem unsittlichen Verhalten mit sämtlichen Mitteln bei zu kommen. Sie machten nachts unangesagte Bettenkontrollen, sperrten alle nicht benutzten Klassenzimmer zu, und so weiter und so weiter. Doch wenn zwei der Schüler beschlossen es nachmittags, oder gar vormittags zwischen zwei Stunden, in einer Besenkammer zu treiben, waren sie völlig machtlos._

_Remus Lupin grinst, und es sieht so aus, als sei er ganz zufrieden mit diesem Hintertürchen gewesen_

_Trotzdem, jeder der beim Sex erwischt wurde, bekam 50 Punkte Abzug für sein Haus. Wenn sich nun zum Beispiel zwei Hufflepuffs im Gemüsebeet amüsierten und erwischt wurden, kostete das Hufflepuff satte 100 Punkte. Und das ist passiert, kein Scherz. Daisy Jenson und Marcus Taylor hatten sich doch tatsächlich von Professor Green in einem Gemüsebeet erwischen lassen. Nur Hufflepuffs konnten so dumm sein und es in einem Gemüsebeet treiben._

_Remus Lupin schüttelt mit verdrehten Augen den Kopf_

_Wo war ich? Ach ja, und so war in jedem Haus ein interner Wettbewerb ausgebrochen. Es gab Listen._

_Remus grinst verschmitzt_

_Die so genannten Sex-Protz-Listen, eine der Mädchen und eine der Jungs. Jeder der wollte trug seinen Namen magisch auf der Liste ein und immer wenn er Sex gehabt hatte, fügte sich ein kleiner, schwarzer Strich hinter seinem Namen an. Natürlich wurde auch gezählt wie oft derjenige schon erwischt worden war, und darum ging es bei den Listen eigentlich, nicht erwischt zu werden. Man könnte es mit einer Liste der fehlerfreien Starts und Landungen von Flugzeugpiloten auf einem Flugzeugträger vergleichen._

_Vergnügtes Lachen ist von Remus zu hören_

_Natürlich, wie das immer so ist, hatten einige ganz Schlaue versucht ihre Quote etwas zu verbessern, doch sie übertrieben dabei so gewaltig, dass sie laut der Liste alle 2 Minuten mit irgendeinem Mädchen irgendwo Sex gehabt haben müssten. Außerdem wussten die Mädchen im Gegensatz zu den Jungs sehr genau wer wann und wo mit wem Sex gehabt hatte, auch aus anderen Häusern, und so kamen sie diesen Hochstaplern sehr schnell auf die Schliche._

_In Gryffindor führte unangefochten Sirius Black die Liste der Jungs an, der kein einziges Mal beim Sex erwischt worden war und bei den Mädchen war es seine feste Freundin Lucy Phillips, ebenfalls mit 0 erwischten Malen. Diese Beiden waren ein so verdammt gewieftes Paar und trieben es fast zwischen jeder Unterrichtsstunde, dass die anderen keine Chance hatten auch einmal die Liste an zu führen._

_Die schlausten Schüler kamen diesbezüglich offensichtlich aus Gryffindor. Die Listen waren zwar ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis, aber trotzdem waren sie allen Schülern aus anderen Häusern sehr vertraut, wie das ja immer mit wohl gehüteten Geheimnissen immer so ist, jeder kennt sie._

_Auch die Lehrer bekamen unweigerlich immer wieder mit, wer gerade führte, man konnte es die Top Ten nennen, auch wenn sie versuchten es zu verdrängen. Eine List in die Finger gekriegt hatten sie, Merlin sei dank, allerdings nie._

_Remus grinst und er sieht dabei so aus als sei ihm das nur Recht gewesen _

_Und es wurde sogar gewettet, wie man sie sich erzählt hat._

_Nun stimmt die Journalistin in sein Lachen mit ein_

_In ganz Hogwarts betrachtet führten die braven Gryffindors, obwohl eigentlich heißt es ja nicht brav, sondern tapfer. Und tapfer waren sie ja, die versuchten es immer wieder an sämtlichen Orten und schafften es dabei nicht erwischt zu werden. Das würde man aber wohl eher als verdammtes Glück, oder ziemlich viel List bezeichnen und letzteres wäre wohl eher den Slytherins zuzuschreiben._

_Remus grinst und man sieht förmlich wie er sich an die alten Zeiten erinnert_

_In Slytherin führte, beiläufig erwähnt, eigentlich dauerhaft Lucius Malfoy und wenn man der Liste trauen konnte, und das konnte man wohl, hatte er etwas weniger als die Hälfte der Schule flach gelegt, und Gerüchten zu Folge, nicht nur die Mädchen._

_Wieder grinst Remus hinterhältig_

_Kurz gesagt kann mal also sagen, dass alle Schüler der beiden Oberstufen in Hogwarts durch die gegen liefen wie sexhungrige Irre, nur darauf wartend irgendjemanden irgendwo flachzulegen._

_Obwohl Sirius Mitte der Siebten Klasse immer noch einen gewissen Vorsprung hatte, war ihm jemand dicht auf den Fersen, sein bester Freund James Potter. Mit wem er allerdings in die Kiste sprang, das wusste niemand. Man wusste aber, dass bei den Mädchen in Gryffindor Lily Evans auf dem Vormarsch war, doch dass James und Lily sich gegenseitig in den siebten Himmel vögelten war nicht anzunehmen, da sie sich seit beginn ihrer Schulzeit abgrundtief hassten._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

So, das war der erste Teil, so zu sagen, die Einleitung zu der ganzen Katastrophe gg

Seid doch so gut und klickt, da mal schnell unten drauf, jeder des selber schreibt weiß, wie gerne man Reviews liest.

lg CarpeDiem


	2. Hit me baby one more time

Hallo ihr liebe!

5 Reviews, für die kleine Einleitung, vielen, vielen Dank! Das motiviert, das könnt ihr mir glauben!

Ganz liebe Grüße an: **Mimi, Anne, Zaubermaus, Lily Summer **(und da muss ich dir Recht geben, es war kein richtiges Kapitel ;-)** und Hermine Potter**, die mir ein Review dagelassen habe.

Na gut, dann geht es hier mal weiter, aber wenn euch die Wartezeiten zu lange sind, lest doch einfach meine anderen FF's, es werden in nächster Zeit noch ein paar mehr werden, versprochen.

**Anmerkungen**: Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

**Lady Marmalade**

.-°°-.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°°-.

**Chapter two: Hit me baby one more time**

.-°**2**°-.

_**Wenn es um Sex geht, brauchen Frauen einen Grund. Männer brauchen einen geeigneten Ort.**_

_**(Allan und Barbara Pease)**_

„Potter!!"

Lily Evans war stinksauer, bei Merlin sie sollte ihn hier und jetzt bis in den Millennium fluchen! Und das nicht mal mit schlechtem Gewissen. Dieser aufgeblasene Angeber blieb ja noch nicht mal stehen!

„James Potter! Du bleibst sofort stehen!", schrie Lily wütend durch den leeren Korridor an dessen Wänden ihr Stimme wider hallte.

Der Junge mit den verwuschelten schwarzen Haaren dachte jedoch immer noch nicht daran stehen zu bleiben, um sich von der hübschen Schulsprecherin zur Schnecke machen zu lassen und rollte nur genervt mit den Augen.

„Wenn du nicht sofort stehen bleibst, dann zieh ich Gryffindor Punkte ab!", drohte Lily ärgerlich und endlich zeigte der Quidditchgott von Gryffindor eine Reaktion. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich mit einem überheblichen Grinsen zu Lily um

„Ach ja? Das würdest du tun? Dann aber höchstens 2 Punkte, wie ich dich kenne", spottete James und steckte lässig die Hände in die Taschen seiner Schulumhangs.

Lily war immer noch auf 180, wie das meistens der Fall war, wenn sie auf James traf. So konnte es einfach nicht weiter gehen! Lily lächelte böse. „5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor", sagte sie.

James sah sie milde überrascht an. „Wow, fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", fragte er und grinste sein patentiertes, überhebliches Maraudergrinsen.

Lily schnaubte vor Wut! Was bildete sich dieser Mistkerl eigentlich ein? Lily stampfte wütend auf ihn zu.

„Hör mir mal zu Potter. Du kannst nicht einfach durch das Schloss laufen und alle verhexen, die die über den Weg laufen. Insbesondere nicht Severus Snape!"

Bei der Erwähnung von Snape verengten sich James' Augen und er funkelte Lily böse an. „Du verteidigst diesen schmierigen Schleimbeutel?", fragte er ärgerlich.

Lily rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Natürlich nicht, aber ich bin Schulsprecherin, was soll ich denn machen? Und meiner Meinung nach liegt es nicht an Snape, es liegt an dir. Du kannst es einfach nicht verkraften wenn andere im Unterricht besser sind als du. Und das ist Snape in Zaubertränke eindeutig."

„Soll ich dir mal was sagen Evans?", fragte James rhetorisch und grinste. „Du bist richtig süß, wenn du wütend bist."

Lily schnaubte erneut ärgerlich. Er spielte mit ihr! Wütend ging sie auch ihn zu. „Und du Potter, du bist ein arroganter, hinterhältiger, selbstgefälliger, anmaßender, überheblicher, eingebildeter…"

Doch was James Potter nun in Lilys Augen genau war, erfuhr er nie, denn bevor die rothaarige Gryffindor ihren Satz beenden konnte, hatte er sie gepackt und beinahe grob gegen die Wand gedrückt. Dann verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem stürmischen Kuss.

Lily wehrte sich heftig gegen ihn und versuchte ihn von sich weg zu schieben, aber James, als muskulöser Quidditchspieler, stemmte sich gegen sie und drückte sie dann mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Wand. Lily atmete schwer und bekam unter James' Lippen, der mit seiner Zunge nun ihre Lippen öffnete, kaum noch Luft.

Wenn er so weiter machte, dann würde sie es wieder tun…

Sie versuchte verzweifelt ihre Hände zwischen ihn und sich zu bekommen und ihn von sich weg zu schieben, während James seine Lippen hart auf die ihren gepresst hielt.

James erkannte sofort was sie vorhatte und wollte kein Risiko eingehen, er kannte die temperamentvolle Lily. Er griff nach ihren Handgelenken und drückte sie ihr über den Kopf. Doch langsam wurde ihm die Luft knapp und er löste den Kuss schwer atmend, blieb aber mit seinem Gesicht dicht vor ihrem.

Lily musste erst einmal Luft holen und ihre Lippen brannten von seinem harten Kuss.

„Lass mich los… lass mich sofort los!", zischte sie zornig und außer Atem und versuchte ihre Hände zu bewegen, aber James ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren und senkte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals.

Lily stöhnte ungewollt auf, als James' Lippen und Zunge ihren Hals bearbeiteten und ihr Kopf ruckte mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Seufzen nach hinten an die Wand.

Und wie schon so oft kapitulierte ihr Verstand vor ihrem Körper.

„Hör nicht auf… bitte…", stöhnte sie leise und schmiegte sich an James, der die sensible Haut an Lilys Hals zwischen seine Zähne nahm und leicht zu biss.

Nun war es endgültig um die Schulsprecherin aus Gryffindor geschehen und sie seufzte erregt, währen sie ihr Becken gegen seine Hüften rieb. James stöhnte gegen ihren Hals und Lily fühlte, dass ihn das ganze auch keineswegs kalt ließ, was ihr eine kleine Genugtuung verschaffte.

Doch er wollte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren, und das würde er, wenn sie weiterhin so stöhnte und ihre Hüften gegen seine beginnende Erregung rieb. Seine Hose wurde ihm sowieso schon zu eng. Er nahm eine seiner Hände von ihren Handgelenken und tastete nach irgendetwas an der Wand.

Lily öffnete ihre Augen um zu sehen was er da tat, aber James grinste sie nur hinterhältig an.

„Du kennst die Regeln, Evans, 50 Punkte Abzug für jeden der erwischt wird, das wären in unserem Fall 100 Punkte weniger für Gryffindor, und das willst du doch nicht, oder?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

Lily antwortete nicht, schon aus Protest nicht, und James' Grinsen wurde breiter. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie inzwischen schon so geil war, dass sie nicht mehr gehen würde.

„Es sei denn, du willst nicht..."

Lily hätte sich lieber auf die Zunge gebissen, als ihm zu antworten, und um sich das letzte bisschen Würde zu bewahren, presste sie nur als Antwort kurz ihre Lippen auf seine und gab ihm einen stürmischen Kuss, den James ebenso stürmisch erwiderte, bevor er sich von ihr löste und wieder an der Wand unterhalb eines Bildes mit einer Karaffe Wein entlang tastete.

In dem Moment als er etwas zu packen schien, erschien eine braune Tür und nachdem James das Passwort gemurmelt hatte, öffnete er die Tür zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler von Hogwarts.

Lily fragte nicht woher er das Passwort kannte, und ehrlich gesagt, es war ihr ihm Moment so was von egal. Das Einzige was sie jetzt wollte war er, mehr von seiner Haut unter ihren Händen, mehr von seinen Händen auf ihrer Haut, mehr von James und das so schnell wie möglich.

Er zog sie mit sich in das ganz mit Marmor ausgestattete Badezimmer und ließ dich Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fallen.

Das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler war sehr groß und die Badewanne in der Mitte des Raumes glich eher einem Swimmingpool, als einer Badewanne. Alles war mit weißem Marmor ausgebaut und die Spiegel an den Wänden waren mit einem Atme beraubenden Goldrand verziert.

James streifte sich seinen Umhang von den Schultern und zog dann sofort Lily wieder an sich um sie heftig zu küsste. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung lag auch ihr Umhang auf den Boden, während sich Lilys Hände in James' rebenschwarzes Haar wühlten und es noch mehr verwuschelten.

James Zunge fuhr über ihre Unterlippe, an der er leicht zu knabbern begann und Lily öffnete bereitwillig ihre Lippen unter seinen. Seine Zunge tauchte in ihre warme Höhle ein und forderte die ihre zu einem hitzigen Kampf, ohne Sieger, heraus.

Sie schmeckte einfach wunderbar! Und jetzt wurde ihm seine Hose wirklich zu eng!

Mit etwas hektischen und deswegen auch leider etwas ungeschickten Bewegungen, machte er sich daran die Knöpfe an Lilys Bluse zu öffnen, nachdem er bereits ihre Krawatte geöffnet hatte und diese achtlos zu Boden gefallen war, was Lily gar nicht bemerkte. Er schob nur die obersten Knöpfe durch die dazu gehörigen Löcher, gerade so weit, dass er seine Hände in ihren Ausschnitt schieben und ihre weiche Haut darunter streicheln konnte.

Lily hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf ihre Sinne, während sie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern ließ. Merlin! James hatte schon immer genau gewusst was er tun musste! Sie war reinstes Wachs in seinen Händen!

Während James seine Hände über ihre Bluse nach unten wandern ließ, um sie ihr aus dem Rock zu ziehen, schob er sie langsam aber bestimmt rückwärts in das Badezimmer hinein.

Lily öffnete die Augen, als James seine Lippen an ihrer Kieferlinie zu ihrem Hals wandern ließ und fragte sich, wo er mit ihr hinwollte. Wahrscheinlich zu den großen Ottomanen unter dem magischen Fenster… aber dann schloss sie ihre Augen wieder. Es war ihr egal wo er hinwollte, Hauptsache er nahm sie endlich! Ihr Slip war schon mehr als durchnässt und sie konnte kaum noch denken.

Doch James dirigierte sie mit einem Gewicht seitwärts und Lily stieß plötzlich mit dem Po an etwas, das sich nach einem kurzen Blick als Spiegeltischchen heraus stellte. Noch bevor sie sich orientieren konnte, hob James sie mit einem Mal hoch und setzte sie auf das Tischchen, ohne, dass seine Lippen ihre Hals verließen. Seine Hände drückten ihre Knie auseinander und er stellte sich dazwischen.

Lily sog scharf die Luft ein, als James sie sanft in den Hals biss und dann mit seiner Zunge die gerötete Stelle wieder beruhigte. Nicht, dass es wehgetan hätte, aber Lily war so erregt, dass sie alles überdeutlich spürte.

„Bitte James, beeil dich…", stöhnte sie und James schob seine Hände unter ihre Bluse, wo er ihre Brüste ergriff und sie fordernd massierte. Lily stöhnte jedes Mal wenn er ihre Brutwarzen berührte, die sich bereits vor einiger Zeit hart aufgerichtet hatten.

Dann schob er eine Hand unter ihren Rock und mit ein paar geschickten Bewegungen hatte er ihr den Slip ausgezogen, ihn zu Boden fallen lassen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihre nasse Falte bis zu ihrer Klitoris.

Lilys Stöhnen war sicher noch bis in den Gang draußen zu hören, aber es war ihr egal. Ihr war im Moment alles egal, das einzige was sie wollte war James endlich in sich zu spüren.

„James…", stöhnte Lily frustriert und versuchte ihn irgendwie dazu zu bewegen sie endlich zu nehmen. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seinen Rücken und sie spürte seine festen Muskeln unter seinem Hemd.

Sie war bereit für ihn, mehr als bereit und während er immer noch über ihre Klitoris rieb, spürte sie es überdeutlich in ihrem Unterleib pochen. Doch James dachte nicht daran ihrem Wunsch nach zu kommen und reihte weiter kleine Küsse ihren Hals entlang.

Auch wenn es an Lilys Ehre kratze verlegte sie sich aufs Betteln, jedenfalls für den Moment. „James, bitte...", hauchte sie.

Doch James fuhr nur fort ihren Hals zu küssen und ihre Brust zu massieren. Hier ging es nicht nur um Sex, sonder auch um ein klein wenig Macht.

„James…", stöhnte sie ärgerlich, „wenn du mich nicht sofort nimmst, dann schlafe ich nie wieder mit dir!"

Dieses Risiko schien er dann doch nicht eingehen zu wollen und zog seine Hände unter ihrem Rock und ihrer Bluse heraus. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah sie an.

„Nur wenn du versprichst ein braves Mädchen zu sein und meinen Namen stöhnst, wenn du kommst", forderte er mit einem Grinsen, doch bevor sie einen ärgerlichen Kommentar zurück geben konnte, verschloss er ihren Mund mit einem stürmischen Kuss und einen Moment später dran er mit einem einzigen Stoß bis zum Anschlag in sie ein.

Lily stöhnte in seinen Mund und ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Schulterblätter. Er füllte sie vollkommen aus und Lily fühlte ihn heiß und hart in sich.

James wartete kurz und hätte er sich in diesem Moment bewegt, er wäre sofort gekommen. Lily machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig! Sie war wunderbar eng und als er ihre verhalten zuckenden Muskeln um sich spürte, war es um ihn geschehen. Seine Hände hielten ihre Hüften fest und seine Zunge spielte wild mit ihrer, während er sich aus ihr heraus zog und wieder kraftvoll in sie stieß.

Lily schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und pressten ihn fester an sich, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Sie wollte mehr…

„James…", stöhnte sie, und ihr Kopf ruckte mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten. „…schneller…"

James' Atem ging heftig an ihrem Ohr, während er härter und schneller in sie stieß. Merlin, er würde das nicht lange durchhalten!

Lily hauchte immer wieder seinen Namen und krallte ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken um ihn weiter anzuspornen. Seine Stöße wurden immer heftiger und sie spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrer erhitzten Haut.

Sie hatte ihre Augen fest geschlossen und stöhnte jedes Mal, wenn er wieder mit einem kraftvollen Ruck in die eindrang seinen Namen. Sie krallte ihre Hände in seine Schultern, während er abermals das Tempo verstärkte und sie spürte, wie sie ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher kam.

„Oh Lily… ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte atemlos James an ihr Ohr und seine Worte und seine harten Stöße reichten, um sie über die Grenze zu schicken.

Lily stöhnte laut seinen Namen, als ihr Höhepunkt ihren Körper durch schüttelte. Vor ihren Augen explodierten Sterne in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und sie presste sich fester gegen ihn.

James stieß noch ein paar Mal kräftig zu, dann spürte Lily, wie er sich in ihr aufbäumte und sich ihr entgegenpresste. Sie schlang ihre Beine fester um seine Hüften und nach einem kehligen Stöhnen kam James in ihr.

Lily seufzte befriedigt und ließ sich nach hinten gegen den Spiegel sinken, wobei sie James mit sich zog. Er ließ sich immer noch leicht bebend von ihr mit ziehen und sein Kopf kam auf ihrer Schulter zu Liegen. Lily atmete immer noch heftig und ihr Herz raste nicht minder schnell als James'.

Nachdem er wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war suchte er ihre Lippen und küsste sie lange und gefühlvoll. Lily erwiderte den Kuss und zog ihn fest an sich.

Als er seine Lippen nach einer Ewigkeit von den ihren löste, lehnte sich Lily gegen seine Brust und ihre Beine sanken nach unten. Erst jetzt öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder.

Sie hatte es wieder getan… So wundervoll es auch gewesen war, sie durfte ihn nicht so davon kommen lassen.

Sie versuchte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. „Also… Potter, tu mir den Gefallen und versuch wenigstens nicht jeden der dir begegnet und den du nicht magst zu verhexen", sagte Lily immer noch leicht außer Atem und James nickte.

„Ich versuch es", meinte er leise und Lily nickte, während James sich von ihr löste. Noch einen Moment sah er sie an, aber dann ging er noch einen Schritt zurück und Lily stieg von dem Spiegeltischchen hinunter und bückte sich nach ihrem Slip, der auf dem Boden lag. Sie hob ihn auf und stieg hinein. Dann ging sie durch das Badezimmer, hob neben der Tür ihren Umhang und ihre Krawatte auf und zögerte noch kurz. Aber dann öffnete sie die Tür und verließ dann das Badezimmer.

Lily lehnte sich draußen neben dir Tür und band sich ihre Krawatte wieder um. Jetzt hatten sie es schon wieder getan, und dabei hasste sie ihn doch! Er war arrogant, eingebildet und ein Angeber, aber er war ein fantastischer Liebhaber und langsam war da noch etwas. Lily konnte nicht sagen was es war, aber sie wollte es so nicht mehr.

6 Mal hatten sie jetzt schon miteinander geschlafen und jedes Mal waren sie danach einfach beide gegangen. Ob er auch etwas mit anderen Mädchen hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber der Gedanke daran machte sie irgendwie verrückt.

Aber sie hatte es wieder nicht geschafft mit ihm zu reden. Sie hatte es nicht können, sie hatte nicht gewusst wo sie anfangen sollte, deshalb hatte sie es gelassen und war wie die Male zuvor einfach gegangen.

James war einfach vor dem Spiegeltischchen stehen geblieben und sah in dem mit gold verzierten Spiegel sein Spiegelbild.

„Du Idiot hast sie wieder gehen lassen", sagte er zu sich selbst und seine Stimme hatte einen bitteren Unterton, als sie leise im Badezimmer widerhallte.

Früher einmal hatte er das rothaarige Mädchen für eine eingebildete, dumme Ziege gehalten, aber mittlerweile sah er sie in einem anderen Licht. Sie war so wunderschön und kein anderes Mädchen bis jetzt hatte ihn dermaßen amüsiert und gleichzeitig dazu gebracht die Wände hoch zu laufen. Wenn sie mit ihm stritt, konnte er sich einfach nicht beherrschen.

Trotzdem war sie inzwischen mehr für ihn, aber was genau es war, wusste er selber nicht. Heute hatte er sich vorgenommen mit ihr zu reden, aber wieder hatte ihn der Mut verlassen und er hatte sie einfach gehen lassen.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_So, eigentlich der wirkliche Teil 1. Ein kleiner Klick, bitte_

lg Capri


	3. Saying something stupid like I love you

So und hier habe ich nun Kapitel 3. Einen weiteren Schritt in die Katastrophe +gg+

Ein ganz liebe Dankeschön, an alle, die Reviewt haben, an **kittyke, Liemely, Lily Summer, Zaubermaus, KathrynRiker-Black, aco's CoffeeGirl und sophie**, euch alle ganz fest knuddel

**Anmerkungen**: Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

Aber jetzt schwartz ich hier nicht lange rum, sondern lass euch lesen, viel Spaß!

**Lady Marmalade**

.-°°-.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°°-.

**Chapter three: Saying something stupid like I love you**

.-°**3**°-.

_**Sex ohne Liebe ist besser als gar kein Sex.**_

_**(Hugh Hefner)**_

Als James den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er sich zu erst nach Lily um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Als er das Badezimmer verlassen hatte, womit er sich ziemlich Zeit gelassen hatte, war sie nicht mehr da gewesen. James hatte seinen Umhang wieder angezogen und schnell einen Reinigungszauber ausgeführt, dann hatte er sich auf den Weg zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht.

Generell waren für einen Sonntagnachmittag nur sehr wenige Gryffindors in ihrem Gemeinschaftraum, ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler und James' bester Freund Sirius Black, der auf einem Sessel unter dem Fenster saß.

Als er James bemerkte, sah er von seinem Buch auf. „Wo und mit wem?", fragte er, ohne die geringste Begrüßung, und James, der vor dem Sessel stehen geblieben war, sah ihn verwundert an.

„Wie, wo und mit wem?", fragte er verwirrt zurück, da er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte was Sirius von ihm wollte.

„Wo und mit wem?", fragte Sirius nur wieder und endlich fiel der Sickel bei James. Sirius musste gerade auf _Die Liste_ gesehen haben, als James und Lily es im Bad der Vertrauensschüler getrieben hatten. Oder Sirius vermutete es nur. Bis jetzt war er selbst nämlich der einzige, der wusste, dass er mit Lily Sex hatte. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal seinem besten Freund erzählt.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest", entgegnete er deswegen. Erstens wusste er nicht, ob er mit Sirius darüber reden sollte, und zweitens wollte er jetzt nicht darüber reden.

„Oh bitte, du warst schon immer ein grauenvoller Lügner", meinte Sirius geringschätzig. „Ich sitze hier total gelangweilt in mein überaus spannendes Verwandlungsbuch vertieft und als ich zufällig auf _Die Liste_ sehe, fügt sich da ein Strich hinter deinem Namen an. Also ich frage noch einmal, wo und mit wem?"

James sah seinen Freund an und versuchte über den Buchrand zu sehen. Als Anführer _Der Liste_ war es seine Aufgabe sie sicher zu verwahren und James wusste, dass er sie abwechselnd in seine Bücher legte.

„Das geht dich nichts an", sagte er kühl und sah zu den Zweitklässlern hinüber, die Zauberschach spielten, nur um Sirius nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Hey, ich bin den bester Freund, jedenfalls glaube ich, dass ich das bin. Jetzt sag schon mit wem du dauernd deine Freizeit verbringst, wenn du es schon nicht mit mir tust", sagte er und klappte mit einem lauten Geräusch sein Buch zu.

James sah ihn an und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Sirius wirklich eine Erklärung schuldig war. Er war sein bester Freund und als bester Freund hatte er ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was da vor sich ging. Außerdem, vielleicht konnte er ihm helfen sein Problem zu lösen.

„Na gut", gab James sich geschlagen, „komm, wir gehen nach oben."

Sirius nickte, nahm sein Buch und stand auf. Er folgte James durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Treppe zu ihren Schlafsaal hinauf. Remus und Peter waren Merlin sei Dank nicht da. Sirius setzte sich auf sein Bett und lehnte sich lässig mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Kopfende. James setzte ans Fußende.

„Also schieß los, wer ist die Glückliche?", fragte er mit seinem üblichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Lily Evans", sagte James und sah so gut es ging an Sirius vorbei.

„Evans? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Sirius verwundert und setzte sie auf den Schreck hin hastig aufrecht hin.

„Doch", antwortete James und sah immer noch absichtlich an Sirius vorbei, auf dessen Gesicht mittlerweile ein enormes Grinsen ausbreitete. James konnte förmlich hören, wie es in Sirius Kopf ratterte und ihm alle Auswirkungen dieser Offenbarung klar wurden.

„Cool, du legst die Braut flach, die dich ständig zur Weißglut treibt", meinte er dann.

„Deswegen ja!", sagte James laut und stand auf. „Sie ist unheimlich süß, wenn sie wütend wird, und sie ist eine Kanone im Bett", entgegnete James und Sirius lachte.

„Glückwunsch Prongs, du schläfst mit unserer Schulsprecherin und warum bist du dann so deprimiert?", fragte er immer noch halb lachend.

„Das verstehst du nicht", antwortete James und setzte sich mit hängenden Schultern wieder auf das Fußende von Sirius' Bett.

Sirius nahm die ganze Sache nicht so ernst, wie James es gerne hätte. „Wieso, bekommst du ihn nicht hoch?", fragte Sirius lachend und James warf ein Kissen nach ihm, das den Jungen mitten ins Gesicht traf.

„Du bist mir vielleicht ein Freund, Pad", antwortete James zerknirscht und Sirius hob abwährend die Hände.

„Mein Gott, kann ich doch nicht wissen", meinte Sirius lachend. „Was dann?"

„Sie hasst mich", sagte James deprimiert.

„Ja und? Das hält sie anscheinend nicht davon ab mit dir zu schlafen, oder?", antwortete Sirius, der James Problem immer noch nicht ganz verstand.

„Kann sein… dass da mehr ist." James hatte die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und ziemlich, ziemlich leise gesprochen, aber Sirius hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden.

„Na super", sagte Sirius ironisch.

James stand wieder vom Bett auf. „Ich hab doch gesagt, das verstehst du nicht."

„Ach ja?", fragte Sirius ungläubig, „ich verstehe nichts von Liebe? Ich habe seit 5 Monaten eine feste Freundin und du sagst mir, ich verstehe nichts von Liebe?"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich sie liebe", antwortete James schnell, zu schnell für Sirius Geschmack.

„Sicher, das einzige was euch ständig in die Kiste bringt ist Lust und Erregung." Sirius hatte das eigentlich ironisch gemeint, aber James hatte diesen Unterton wohl überhört, und als James langsam nickte, wurde ihm bewusst, was er soeben angerichtet hatte. Da hatte dieser sture Esel endlich erkannt, dass da mehr war, natürlich war da mehr, das sah doch ein Blinder, und sollte eine Entscheidung treffen, und Sirius legte ihm die Worte für den leichteren Weg praktisch in den Mund!

„Warte James, so hab ich das nicht…", doch bevor Sirius das richtig stellen konnte, unterbrach James ihn schon.

„Nein, Sirius, du hast vollkommen Recht. Das ist keine Liebe, das ist nur Lust", sagte James und Sirius erschrak darüber, dass er schon glaubte was er sagte.

„Aber, komm schon James, sei ehrlich, vielleicht ist da doch mehr…", meinte Sirius vorsichtig und versuchte sich aus diesem Schlamassel wieder raus zu reiten.

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht", sagte James endgültig. „Sie hasst mich."

„Vielleicht hasst sie dich gar nicht", versuchte Sirius.

„Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie mich Gestern angeschrieen hat, oder?", fragte James und Sirius musste nicken, er hatte es gesehen, natürlich hatte er es gesehen, die ganze Schule hatte es gesehen.

„Ja schon, aber wie heißt es doch so schön? Was sich liebt das neckt sich, oder?"

„Blödsinn", entgegnete James und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sirius hatte nun endgültig den nötigen Ernst für dieses Gespräch entwickelt, nur dummerweise in dem Moment, als James ihn verloren hatte. „Aber wenn sie dich so hasst, warum lässt sie sich dann von dir flachlegen?"

„Das hat sich halt so ergeben", meinte James leicht hin. „Wir haben einfach nur eine neue Ebene für unsere Streitereien gefunden."

„Wie oft hat sich das denn schon ergeben?", wollte Sirius wissen um dem Problem vielleicht so an den Kragen zu gehen.

„Das war jetzt das sechste Mal."

Sirius zog eine Grimasse. „Ich sag es ja nur ungern, aber du bist bis über beide Ohren in sich verknallt, das sieht doch ein Blinder."

„Das ist doch Quatsch Sirius, und das weißt du, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für so was", entgegnete James etwas verärgert und bevor Sirius die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, wofür er normalerweise nicht so lange brauchte, war James schon aus dem Schlafsaal gegangen und ließ einen niedergeschlagenen Sirius auf seinem Bett sitzen.

James' Problem war wirklich verdammt groß und Sirius hatte es nur noch größer gemacht. Er wusste aus Erfahrung wie stur James manchmal sein konnte und jetzt war er daran Schuld, dass das mit ihm und Lily nie etwas werden würde.

Lily machte sich nicht auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sie wollte James auf keinen Fall über den Weg laufen. Sie musste mit Lucy reden, sofort!

Oh je… Lucy! Sie hatte sich vor zehn Minuten mit ihr in der Bibliothek treffen wollen! Aber Lucy war eigentlich ein ziemlich geduldiger Mensch, sie war wahrscheinlich immer noch in der Bibliothek und wartete auf sie.

Nach einem kurzem Reinigungszauber machte sich Lily auf den Weg zur Bibliothek und Merlin sei Dank begegnete sie niemandem, der gesehen hätte wie sie noch ihre Kleidung hinrichtete.

In der Bibliothek war an einem sonnigen, aber nicht mehr ganz so warmen Sonntagnachmittag so gut wie nichts los und Lily musste nicht lange nach ihrer Freundin suchen. Das Mädchen mit den kurzen, braunen Haaren saß an einer der Tischreihen neben dem Fenster, durch das ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fielen. Als sie Schritte hörte, sah sie auf.

„Ah, da bist du ja, ich hab schon mal ein paar Bücher rausgesucht. Ich hasse es diesen Scheiß zu lernen, aber was tut man nicht alles für gute Noten?", fragte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln, aber als sie Lily genauer betrachtete sah sie sie fragend an. „Was ist denn mit dir?"

Lily seufzte. „Ich hab es wieder getan, im Bad der Vertrauensschüler", sagte sie und sah Lucy schuldbewusst an.

„Oh Süße, du wolltest es doch nicht noch mal tun", erinnerte sie, aber damit erzählte sie Lily auch nichts Neues.

„Ich weiß, aber ich war so sauer auf ihn, und er war so… so… wie er immer ist und da ist es halt passiert", schloss Lily ohne eigentlich wirklich etwas erklärt zu haben.

Lucy klappte das Buch zu, das vor ihr lag und sah Lily fragend an. „Aber wo soll das denn hinführen?"

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht", antwortete Lily und ließ sich mit einem Seufzten auf einen Stuhl neben ihrer Freundin fallen. „Ich glaube ich liebe ihn."

Lily hatte nur sehr leise gesprochen, so, als würde es nicht ganz so wahr sein, wenn sie es leise sagte. Lucy schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Das glaub ich dir nicht, du lässt dich nur von ihm verführen. Das ist keinen Liebe das ist Erregung. Er ist ein Kerl, Lily, und du wunderschön, was erwartest du? Außerdem ist er Quidditchspieler, in solche Typen verliebt man sich nicht."

Lily sah ihre Freundin mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Wer war hier mit einem Quidditchspieler zusammen?

Lucy nickte, als ihr die Bedeutung ihres Satzes klar wurde. „Ja, schon gut, blödes Beispiel. Aber trotzdem, das ist keine Liebe. Ich meine, ich muss es ja wissen, oder? Ich hab schließlich seit 5 Monaten einen festen Freund."

Lily nickte. Da hatte Lucy Recht. „Ja schon, aber trotzdem ist es mehr für mich, mehr als nur Sex, das war es glaub ich schon nach dem ersten Mal."

„Dann sag es ihm doch", schlug Lucy vor und stütze sich mit einem Arm auf dem dicken Buch ab.

Lily riss die Augen auf und sah sie an, als hätte sie ihr gesagt doch mal eben vom Astronomieturm zu springen. „Das kann ich nicht, er hasst mich", sagte sie aus tiefster Überzeugung.

„Warum schläft er dann mit dir?", fragte Lucy nachdenklich und sah ihre Freundin an.

„Oh, ich weiß es doch auch nicht", sagte Lily verzweifelt und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, nur um ein Mal darum herum zu gehen und sich wieder darauf fallen zu lassen.

Gerade als Lucy antworten wollte, kam die Bibliothekarin, Mrs. Fuller um die Ecke, eine dickliche Frau mit leicht angegrauten Locken und einer Brille. „Miss Evans, Miss Philipps, das hier ist eine Bibliothek, nicht ihr Gemeinschaftsraum, also meine Damen, bitte, etwas leiser, ja?"

Lily und Lucy nickte mit ihrem besten Unschuldsblick und nach einem freundlichen Lächeln verschwand sie wieder.

Lucy klopfte Lily ermutigend auf die Schulter. „Komm, wir müssen das bis Übermorgen können. Lass uns heute Abend noch mal drüber reden, ok?"

Lily nickte gezwungener Maßen und Lucy schlug das dicke, in Leder gebundene Buch, wieder auf.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Und die Katastrophe nimmt ihren Lauf +g+ Was man mit ein paar kleinen Worten alles anrichten kann... und das könntet ihr auch.. klickt doch mal da unten

lg CarpeDiem


	4. That’s the reason you’re in my heart

Hallo ihr da draußen!

Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange warten lasse, aber ich war gestern skifahren und da hab ich es nicht mehr geschafft noch ein Kapitel rein zu stellen. Aber jetzt hab ich Zeit. Und ich kann euch schon mal vorwarnen, das Kapitel hat es in sich!

Ein ganz liebes danke an alle die mir ein Review dagelassen haben! Vielen Dank **kittyke, Liemely, Lily Summer, Zaubermaus, KathrynRiker-Black, Draco's CoffeeGirl, sophie** und ein dickes Sorry euch allen weil ich eure Reviews nicht alle einzeln beantworte, aber das schaff ich zeitlich echt nicht.

**Anmerkungen**: Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

Und jetzt viel Spaß und ich denke den werdet ihr haben!

**Lady Marmalade**

.-°°-.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°°-.

**Chapter four: That's the reason you're in my heart**

.-°**4**°-.

_**Sex ist nur schmutzig, wenn er richtig gemacht wird.**_

_**(Woody Allen)**_

Sirius saß mit seiner Freundin am Mittwochabend in seinem Schlafsaal. Heute Nachmittag hatte er Quidditchtraining gehabt und danach hatte er sich vorgenommen den ganzen Abend mit seiner Kleinen zu verbringen. Da die Mädchen zwar in die Schlafsäle der Jungen dürfen, aber nicht umgekehrt, hatte Sirius kurzer Hand James, Peter und Remus aus dem Schlafsaal geworfen, um mit seiner Süßen mal wieder etwas Zeit für sich zu haben.

Sirius saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, Lucy hatte es sich zwischen seinen Beinen bequem gemacht und sich an seinen Oberkörper gelehnt. Während ihr Kopf zufrieden auf seiner Schulter ruhte, fuhr Sirius zärtlich mit seinen Finger durch ihre kurzen, weichen Haare. Ihre Umhänge und ihre Schuhe waren schon vor 20 Minuten auf dem Boden gelandet.

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?", wollte Sirius dann plötzlich wissen, ohne aber irgendetwas an seiner Haltung zu verändern.

Lucy hatte die Augen geschlossen und blieb einfach sitzen. „Mmh?"

„Lily redet doch mit dir, über… naja… über so Dinge halt, über die Freundinnen so reden, oder?"

Lucy öffnete ihre Augen jetzt doch und drehte den Kopf um ihn an zu sehen. „Ja schon, aber wenn du glaubst, ich plaudere hier Geheimnisse aus…"

„Ich hab nur eine Frage ok? Du musst auch nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst. Hat sie mit dir über James geredet?", fragte Sirius und Lucy legte den Kopf wieder an seine Schulter.

„Ja hat sie, heute in der Bibliothek. Dann weißt du auch bescheid? Das ist vielleicht ein Schlamassel kann ich dir sagen. heute hat sie mir gesagt sie hätte sich in ihn verliebt", erzählte Lucy, die sich daraus erhoffte diese ganze Sache, mit der ihr Lily schon andauernd in den Ohren lag, endlich zu lösen.

„Das hat sie gesagt?", fragte Sirius verwundert und Lucy hob wieder den Kopf.

„Ja hat sie, warum?"

„Weil James mir heute das Selbe gesagt hat, naja mehr oder weniger", erzählte Sirius und Lucy drehte sich nun ganz zu ihm um.

„Er liebt sie auch? Aber ich dachte er hasst sie", meinte sie verwirrt, aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein schon lange nicht mehr, aber ich dachte immer _sie_ hasst _ihn_?", fragte Sirius zurück, aber auch Lucy schüttelte gleich den Kopf.

„Hass konnte man das nicht nennen. Er hat sie bestenfalls genervt."

Sirius lachte. „Na das ist ja ein Ding, die beiden streiten sich dauernd, schlafen miteinander und sind sogar ineinander verliebt, aber keiner kann es dem anderen sagen. Und das tollste daran ist, dass James es noch nicht einmal einsehen will."

Lucy zog eine Grimasse und verpasste Sirius einen Klapps auf den Arm. „Ich finde das nicht lustig. Ich finde das einfach nur traurig! Das wird doch nie was mit denen, wenn sich nicht einer mal traut und wie ich Lily kenne, wird sie das nicht sein."

„Auf James brauchst du auch nicht wetten, er ist zwar ein großer Sprücheklopfer und manchmal ziemlich dreist, aber bei Lily blockiert irgendwas bei ihm. Bevor er ihr sagt, dass er sie liebt, gefriert die Hölle zu. Außerdem müsste er vorher selber merken, dass er sie liebt", antwortete Sirius und drückte Lucy wieder mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust.

„Das einzige was die beiden können ist streiten", sagte Lucy genervt und lehnte sich zurück.

„Dann müssen wir wohl etwas nachhelfen", meint Sirius mit einem Grinsen und obwohl Lucy sein Gesicht in dem Moment nicht sehen konnte, konnte sie dieses Grinsen förmlich sehen und drehte sich mit erhobenem Finger wieder um.

„Oh nein, du hast mir versprochen, dass du aus dem Kupplergewerbe ausgestiegen bist", beschwerte sie sich und Sirius strich ihr beruhigend ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Bin ich auch mein Schatz, aber das hier ist ein Notfall", meinte Sirius.

„Schon, aber mit deinen gewöhnlichen Tricks wirst du bei den beiden nicht weit kommen. Wenn du sie zusammen in einen Raum steckst, streiten sie sich und schlafen dann wieder miteinander", sagte Lucy verzweifelt und Sirius überlegt.

Lucy hatte Recht, das war ein Problem, aber jedes Problem hatte eine Lösung, die musste man nur finden. Lucy lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn und einige Zeit herrschte Stille.

„Lucy?", fragte Sirius nach einer Zeit und streichelte seiner Freundin weiter durch die Haare.

„Ja?"

„Liebst du mich?"

Lucy drehte wieder den Kopf und sah ihn forschend an. „Was soll die Frage?"

„Sag, liebst du mich?", fragte Sirius beharrlich.

„Ja", antwortete Lucy vorsichtig und sah ihn immer noch misstrauisch an.

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon", meinte Lucy immer noch ziemlich vorsichtig, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was diese Fragerei sollte, bestimmt aber nichts Gutes.

„Gut, dann hör zu, ich habe eine Idee. Wenn ich James eifersüchtig mache, dann wird er um sie kämpfen und dann wird er auch kapieren, dass er sie liebt", erläuterte Sirius und Lucy nickte langsam. Ja, das könnte vielleicht funktionieren.

„Und wen willst du auf Lily ansetzen?", wollte Lucy wissen, aber Sirius sah sie an, als läge das auf der Hand.

„Mich."

Lucy stutze und ihr Mund klappte auf. „Dich? Aber du bist doch mit mir zusammen?!"

Sirius nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Dann lass uns für diese Zeit Schluss machen."

Lucy schlug seine Hände weg und sah ihn sauer an. „Jetzt darf ich aber mal fragen, ob du _mich _liebst, oder??"

Sirius zog sie wieder an sich. „Natürlich liebe ich dich, mein Schatz, nur dich. Ich habe überhaupt kein Interesse an Lily, ehrlich. Aber wenn die beiden nicht aufwachen, dann wird das nie was", sagte Sirius sanft und sah Lucy in die Augen. „James ist mein bester Freund, ich muss einfach was tun und das ist die einzige Lösung, die mir einfällt."

„Aber ich will nicht Schluss machen, dann schaffen wir es nie auf ein halbes Jahr", schmollte Lucy. Dass er sie liebte, das glaubte sie ihm vorbehaltlos, das hatte er ihr schon oft bewiesen.

„Dann tun wir halt nur so, als hätten wir Schluss gemacht", schlug Sirius vor, aber Lucy war von diesem Vorschlag immer noch nicht besonders angetan. „Komm schon Lucy, ich werde ein absoluter Gentleman sein, mehr als ein Kuss wird nicht passieren, versprochen."

Lucy sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Du liebst mich?"

„Ja, nur dich", hauchte Sirius sanft und strich Lucy übers Kinn.

„Wir werden es Lily aber sagen, oder?", wollte Lucy wissen und Sirius sah sie nachdenklich an, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf.

„Lieber nicht. Am Ende wird James es erfahren, und wenn Lily davon wusste, dann wird er sauer auf _sie_ sein. Wenn sie es nicht weiß, dann ist er nur auf mich sauer, wenn überhaupt, und das legt sich wieder", antwortete Sirius und Lucy nickte nachdenklich.

„Na gut, ich vertraue dir, aber wenn du mich sitzen lässt, dann, bei Merlin, das schwöre ich dir, fluche ich dich bis Askaban und zurück!", drohte Lucy und Sirius küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ich verspreche es dir, Süße. Ich werde dich nicht sitzen lassen."

„Das kann jeder sagen", meinte Lucy immer noch leicht beleidigt.

Sirius nickte und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Stimmt, und deswegen werde ich dir jetzt zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe", raunte Sirius in ihr Ohr und seine Stimme war so samtig und dunkel, dass es Lucy einen angenehmen Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte.

Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr, als er begann sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Lucy seufzte, als er sich weiter nach unten arbeitete und zärtlich mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen die empfindliche Haut in ihrem Nacken reizte.

Unwillkürlich griff sie mit ihren Händen hinter sich, um seinen muskulösen Körper zu berühren. Doch als sie ihn an den Hüften berührte, nahm er sanft, aber bestimmt ihre Handgelenke und schob sie wieder nach vorne, wo er ihre Hände in ihren Schoß legte.

„Nein, du wirst nichts tun, außer ich erlaube oder befehle es dir. Genieße es einfach", brummte er und Lucy gehorchte.

Sirius begann wieder an ihrem Hals zu knabbern und Lucys Kopf ruckte mit einem leisen, genießerischen Stöhnen nach hinten auf Sirius' Schulter. Seine Hände schlangen sich um ihre Hüften und nachdem er sie etwas näher zu sich gezogen hatte, ließ er seine Hände über ihre perfekten vollen Brüste nach oben wandern.

Er öffnete mit einer geschickten Bewegung ihre Krawatte, zog sie ihr vom Hals und legte das Stück Stoff hinter sich aufs Bett, was Lucy allerdings nicht sehen konnte. Dann ließ er seine Hände wieder nach unten gleiten, ohne Lucys Stöhnen auch nur im Mindesten zu beachten, als er über ihre Brustwarzen strich, die sich sofort unter seinen Berührungen erhärteten.

„Arme über den Kopf", befahl Sirius mit rauer Stimme und Lucy hob folgsam ihre Arme über den Kopf. Mit einer Bewegung hatte er den Saum ihres Pullunders ergriffen und ihn ihr über den Kopf gezogen. Anschließend ließ er das graue Stück Stoff einfach auf den Boden fallen.

„So und jetzt lässt du deine Hände einfach neben dir liegen", flüsterte Sirius und Lucy gehorchte.

Dann machte er sich daran Lucys Bluse zu öffnen und als er die obersten Knöpfe offen hatte, fuhr er mit seinen Händen darunter, um die freigelegte Haut sanft zu liebkosen. Lucy stöhnte leise, als sie seine Hände auf ihrer Haut spürte und sie war schon jetzt, wo sie nur seine Hände in ihrem Ausschnitt und seine Lippen und Zunge an ihrem Hals spürte, kaum noch fähig einen zusammen hängenden Gedanken zu fassen. Doch als Sirius ihre Bluse immer weiter aufknöpfte, immer mehr nackte Haut zum Vorschein kam und Sirius anfing seine Erregung fester gegen sie zu pressen, schaffte sie es doch noch Einen zu fassen.

„Sirius", stöhnte sie leise und eben genannter hob gerade ihre vollen, runden Brüste aus ihrem BH.

„Ja?", fragte er und begann mit seinen Fingern ihre harten Brustwarzen zu reizen. Er nahm beide je zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zwirbelte sie gegeneinander, was Lucy erneut ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Was… was wenn jemand reinkommt?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Wäre das so schlimm?", fragte Sirius leise und Lucy erschauerte beim Klang seiner vor Lust rauen Stimme. „Würde dir das gefallen? Wenn zum Beispiel James reinkommen würde… oder Remus… oder beide und sie alles an dir sehen könnten?"

Zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab und schob seine Hände langsam ihre Schenkel hinauf und unter ihren Rock, wo er mit dem Gummiband ihres Höschens spielte.

Lucy wurde bei diesem Gedanken regelrecht heiß und sie fühlte überdeutlich, dass ihr Höschen schon ziemlich durchnässt war.

Aber Sirius setzte noch einen drauf. „Vielleicht würde es ihnen auch gefallen… und sie würden bleiben und zusehen wie ich dich langsam in den Wahnsinn treibe. Wie ich durch deine feuchte Falte streiche und mit deiner Klitoris spiele."

Sirius schob seine Finger in ihr Höschen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihre schon ziemlich nasse Falte. Als er ihre Klitoris erreicht hatte, strich er in langsamen Bewegungen darüber und Lucy stöhnte laut auf.

Sirius war schon immer geschwätzig gewesen, aber so weit hatte er es noch nie getrieben. Lucy, und auch ihn selbst, was sie bestens an ihrem Hinterm spüren konnte, erregte diese Vorstellung ungemein, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Sirius James oder Remus sofort umbringen würde, wenn sie hier rein platzen würden.

Sirius strich immer noch mit seinen Fingern über ihre Klitoris und schob dann auch seine andere Hand in ihr Höschen, wo zwei dieser wunderbaren Finger sofort ohne Schwierigkeiten in sie eindrangen.

Lucy stöhnte laut auf und presste sich Sirius' Fingern entgegen.

„Wenn du weiterhin so laut bist, kommen James und Remus mit Sicherheit rauf", raunte Sirius in ihr Ohr. Schon allein davon musste Lucy erneut stöhnen und als sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken, endete es in einem Wimmern.

Sirius beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus und nicht nur seine Finger pumpten immer schnell in sie, auch seine Bewegungen an ihrer Klitoris wurden immer fester und schneller.

So nah, sie war so verdammt nah dran... nur noch ein paar Mal… Doch genau in diesem Moment stoppte Sirius alle seine Bewegungen und Lucy entfuhr ein enttäuschter Seufzer.

„Was denn?", fragte Sirius scheinheilig, konnte aber in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen, dass das ganze ihn alles anderer als kalt ließ.

„Bitte...", hauchte Lucy, aber Sirius bewegte sich immer noch nicht.

„Was bitte?"

„Bitte... mach weiter…"

Sirius lachte leise. „Na dann wollen wir mal nicht so sein."

Er nahm seine Bewegungen wieder auf und Lucy stöhnte jedes Mal, wenn er seine Finger in sie stieß, unterdrückt auf. Doch wieder stoppte Sirius kurz bevor sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und Lucy machte ein protestierendes Geräusch, halb Wimmern, halb Stöhnen.

„Was willst du? Sag es mir", forderte Sirius und knabberte wieder an ihrem Ohrläppchen, was es Lucy auch nicht gerade einfacher machte zu antworten.

Lucy überlegte nur kurz. Wenn sie ihn aufforderte weiter zu machen, würde er ihr die Erlösung wieder verwehren und dann würde sie vollkommen durchdrehen.

„Nimm mich", stöhnte sie. „Nimm mich… bitte."

„Seit wann bist du denn so unpräzise?", neckte Sirius. „Sag mir wie du es willst."

Während sich Lucy auf Sirius' Worte konzentrierte und über ihre Antwort nachdachte, nutzte Sirius die Gelegenheit und griff hinter sich nach seinem Zauberstab.

Er sprach unbemerkt einen Schallzauber und verschloss die Tür. So sehr er es auch genossen hatte sie bei seinen Fantasien erschaudern zu sehen, so waren es doch nicht mehr, nur Fantasien und genau das sollten sie auch bitte schön bleiben. Dann legte er seinen Zauberstab wieder weg, aber dahin wo er ihn wieder erreichen konnte.

Lucy war mittlerweile in einem Stadium der Erregung angekommen, an dem es ihr so was von egal war, was er mit ihr machte, Hauptsache er machte es endlich!

„Ist mir egal…", stöhnte sie leise, „…irgendwie."

Sirius schmunzelte. Nur darauf hatte er gewartet und genau das hatte er beabsichtigt.

„Ich darf mit dir machen was ich will?", fragte er und Lucy gefiel der Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht. Aber ihrem Körper war dieser Unterton völlig egal.

„Ja", hauchte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es wahrscheinlich noch bereuen würde.

„Auf die Knie", befahl Sirius und zog seine Finger aus ihr zurück, wobei er ihr kurzer Hand ihren Slip mit auszog. Lucy gefiel zwar die Leere nicht, die sich dadurch einstellte, aber sie tröstete sich damit, dass sie bald etwas mehr in sich haben würde, als nur die paar Finger. Sirius ließ seine Hände zu ihren Hüften gleiten und Lucy kniete sich vor ihn.

„Dreh dich um", sagte Sirius und Lucy tat was er wollte. Sie sah seine Augen, seine wundervollen blauen Augen und dieses einzigartige Funkeln in ihnen. Ein kurzer Blick nach unten sagte ihr auch, dass ihm seine Hose schon sehr eng sein musste.

„Küss mich. Wenn mir gefällt was du tust, dann bekommst du deine Belohnung." Sirius Stimme war rau vor Lust, aber er hatte versucht sie wenigstens streng anzusehen, was seine rosafarbenen Wangen und seine schnelle Atmung jedoch Lüge straften.

Lucy grinste und mit einer schnellen Bewegung ließ sie ihre Hände in seinen schwarzen Haaren verschwinden und zog ihn an sich. Sie legte ihre Lippen auf seine und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge die Konturen seiner Lippen nach.

Sirius öffnete auffordernd seine Lippen unter ihren und Lucy ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten. Sie ließ ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten und forderte seine zu einem stürmischen Kampf auf, bei dem sie aber stets die Oberhand behielt. Sirius gefiel außerordentlich gut was sie zu bieten hatte und er stöhnte leise in ihren Mund.

Dann drückte er sie langsam nach hinten auf die Matratze bis er auf ihr zu Liegen kam. Währenddessen griff er neben sich und tastete nach Lucys Krawatte.

Lucy löste den Kuss und grinste ihn an. „Und? Bekomme ich meine Belohnung?", fragte sie.

„Oh ja", sagte Sirius gedehnt und senkte seine Lippen wieder auf ihren Hals. Während er kleine Küsse aneinander reihte und Lucy unter seinen Berührungen stöhnte und immer wieder versuchte ihre Hüften gegen seine zu reiben, um das ganze etwas zu beschleunigen, hatte Sirius endlich Lucys Krawatte auf dem Bett gefunden.

Lucy hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und versuchte Sirius endlich dazu zu bewegen sie zu nehmen. Sie war mehr als geil auf ihn und er spielte hier Spielchen mit ihr. Sirius strich an Lucys Seiten hinauf und Lucy streckte instinktiv ihre Arme nach oben über ihren Kopf, um Sirius eine gerade Linie zu bieten, genau dahin wo Sirius ihre Hände hin haben wollte. Grinsend griff er neben sich auf die Matzratze.

Lucy spürte plötzlich etwas Seidenes um ihre Handgelenke und versuchte unwillkürlich was auch immer es war von ihren Händen los zu werden – aber es ging nicht. Sie versuchte ihre Hände zu bewegen, sie wieder nach unten zu ziehen, aber auch das ging nicht.

Sirius knabberte an ihrem Hals und Lucy öffnete erschrocken die Augen, als sie fester an ihren Fesseln zerrte und ihre Arme immer noch nicht frei bekam. Ein Blick nach oben sagte ihr, dass Sirius sie mit ihrer Krawatte ans Fußteil ihres Bettes gefesselt hatte.

„Was soll das?", fragte Lucy leise, aber mit hörbarem Unwillen in ihrer Stimme und zerrte an ihrer Krawatte.

Sirius sah auf und grinste. „Warum? Du hast doch gesagt ich darf alles mit dir machen was ich will. Und ich will das hier mit dir machen. Ich will, dass du ganz mir gehörst. Ich will, dass du mir vertraust. Vertraust du mir?"

Lucy nickte und als sie den Blick in Sirius Augen sah, der so viel Gefühl und Liebe ausstrahlte, fiel jeder Unwillen prompt von ihr ab. „Ja", hauchte sie und Sirius senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie fast bewusstlos.

Lucy hätte nur zu gerne ihre Hände in seinen schwarzen Haaren vergraben und ihn noch näher zu sich zu gezogen, aber ihr waren ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände gebunden. Sie war immer noch so aufgebauscht von seinen früheren Spielchen, dass sie fast wahnsinnig wurde. Trotzdem blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihm so gut es ging entgegen zu pressen und sich mit dem abzugeben was er ihr anbot.

Auch konnte sie ihm nicht helfen die lästige Kleidung endlich von seinem Körper zu entfernen und so streifte Sirius sich kurz darauf seinen Pullunder selbst über den Kopf, wobei er den Kuss zwängläufig kurz lösen musste.

Er lockerte seine Krawatte und warf sie neben sich auf den Boden, wo nur ein paar Sekunden später sein Hemd folgte. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung hatte er seine Hose geöffnet und sie sich ein Stück nach unten gestreift. Lucy bekam währenddessen die Gelegenheit einen Blick auf Sirius' umwerfende Brust zu werfen. Wie gerne hätte sie ihre Finger über diese muskulöse Brust wandern lassen! Aber so musste sie sich damit begnügen ihre Beine um seine Hüften zu schlingen und ihn an sich zu pressen, bis er wieder der Länge nach auf ihr lag. Sie presste seine Hüften fest gegen seine, was Sirius ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte. Er begann sich an ihr zu reiben, was Lucy fast wahnsinnig werden ließ.

„Nimm mich endlich", forderte sie und drückte ihn noch fester an sich. Sirius stöhnte und beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter, wo er mit der Zunge ihre Kieferlinie entlang glitt und an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Unter einer Bedingung", flüsterte er und seine Stimme vibrierte vor Erregung.

Lucy klappten genießerisch die Augenlieder zu. „Ja?", stöhnte sie leise.

„Du lässt mich los…"

„Wenn's weiter nichts ist", raunte Lucy mit einem Grinsen und löste ihre Beine von ihm. Sirius legte sich dazwischen und glitt mit seinen Lippen an ihrem Kinn entlang, bis er ihren Mund erreicht hatte.

In dem Moment als er seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten ließ, drang er mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein und Lucy stöhnte überrascht in seinen Mund. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl ihn endlich in sich zu spüren, das Ziehen und die Leere in ihrem Innern waren verschwunden und sie fühlte nur noch wunderbare Reibung und Fülle.

Doch Sirius bewegte sich nicht. Er küsste sie so leidenschaftlich er konnte und ließ seine Zunge einen wilden Kampf mit ihrer spielen. Dann zog er sich ganz langsam aus ihr zurück und Lucy erzitterte unter seiner Bewegung. Er zog sich fast ganz aus ihr zurück, nur um dann wieder mit einem Ruck tief in sie zu stoßen.

Lucy stöhnte erregt auf und löste Sirius heißen Kuss, der daraufhin ihren Hals attackierte. Wieder zog er sich quälend langsam aus ihr zurück und drang erneut mit einen kräftigen Stoß in sie ein. Lucy stöhnte und reckte sich seinen Stößen entgegen, doch Sirius behielt seinen süß-quälenden Rhythmus bei, was Lucy zum Verzweifeln brachte. Sie war so erregt, aber es reichte nie aus… war nie genug…

Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde sie sicherlich vor Erregung platzen! Manchmal machte sie seine eiserne Kontrolle wirklich wahnsinnig!

„Sirius... bitte... schneller…", stöhnte sie zwischen seinen Stößen und es war ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch fähig war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Aus letzter Verzweiflung schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften, was zur Folge hatte, dass er sich nicht mehr ganz so weit aus ihr zurückziehen konnte.

So eisern wie Sirius Lucy glauben machen wollte, war seine Kontrolle gar nicht und als er ihre verhalten zuckenden Muskeln nun stärker um sich spürte, steigerte er unwillkürlich sein Tempo. Lucy hielt sich mit den Händen am Fußteil ihres Bettes fest und stöhnte jedes Mal laut auf, wenn Sirius wieder in sie stieß, das hier und jetzt hatte sie längst vergessen.

Auch Sirius konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und steigerte sein Tempo bei jedem Stoß weiter, bis Lucy es nicht mehr aushielt. Vor ihren Augen explodierten Sterne und Lucy presste sich Sirius mit einem lauten Stöhnen entgegen, als der Orgasmus sie überrollte.

Noch einmal drang Sirius tief in sie ein und spürte dabei, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammen zogen und ihr Körper sich anspannte. Das war zuviel für ihn und gerade als sie sich auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Orgasmus befand, erreichte auch er seinen Höhepunkt und stöhnte laut ihren Namen, als er kam.

Als auch die letzte Welle der Leidenschaft verebbt war, löste sich Sirius von ihr und rollte sie neben sie auf die Matratze. Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während Lucy neben ihm das Selbe tat.

Sirius gönnte sich nur einen Moment um die Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus zu genießen, wie das Widerhallen eines Pianos in einem leeren Raum. Dann setzte er sich auf und öffnete den Knoten der rot-gold gestreiften Krawatte, mit der er Lucy zuvor an das Fußteil des Bettes gebunden hatte.

Lucy atmete erleichtert aus, als sie ihre Arme nach unten nehmen konnte und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Sirius nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und küsste zärtlich ihre Gelenke, bevor er sie umarmte und an sich drückte.

„Ich liebe dich mein Engel, vergiss das nie", flüsterte er und drückte sie fest an sich.

Lucys Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter und Sirius streichelte zart über ihre Haare, bevor Lucy den Kopf hob und ihn ansah.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich werde es nicht vergessen, niemals", antwortete sie leise und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Egal was passieren würde und wie sehr er Lily auch angraben würde, er liebte sie, Lucy, nur sie, und er würde nur sie jemals mit diesem Ausdruck, voller Liebe und Offenheit in seinen Augen ansehen.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

So also dann, heute ist nich alle tage, ich komm wieder keine Frage und derweil lasst mir doch ein Review da.

bye CarpeDiem


	5. What am I supposed to do?

Ich bins wieder! Hallöchen!

So jetzt gibt es gleich das neue Chap, aber da ich heute etwas mehr Zeit habe, beantworte ich mal eure Reviews! Danke, Danke für alle!

**Liemely: **Hey, wo soll ich denn mit dem ganzen Lob hin? Danke dir! Wenn dir das gefallen hat dann wird dir das vorletzte Kapitle auch gefallen, so viel kann ich dir schon mal versprechen!

**Zaubermaus: **Sirius hat doch eigentlich immer Erfolg, oder? Aber bis James aufwacht, das dauert noch etwas.

**sophie: **Da hast eine schlimme Vorahnung? Dann lass mal hören, ich finde es immer super so was zu lesen!

**Draco's CoffeeGirl: **Was dein schlimmes Gefühl angeht (warum habt ihr eigentlichalle schlimme Gefühle?), deine vermutete Schlägerei betreffend... mal schaun, ich sag jetzt nichts... +pfeif+

**Mimi: **Mehr Lesestoff für euch ist schon in Arbeit, versprochen!

**Lady Marmalade**

.-°°-.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°°-.

**Chapter five: What am I supposed to do?**

.-°**5**°-.

_**Männer geben Zuneigung, um Sex zu bekommen, Frauen geben Sex, um Zuneigung zu bekommen.**_

_**(Edit Schlaffer)**_

Ein paar Tage später bog Sirius eines Nachmittags, ein Lied pfeifend, um eine Ecke und konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen, als er einige Meter vor sich Lily mit ihrer Schultasche um die Schultern entdeckte. Das war _die_ Gelegenheit, und er stolperte praktisch darüber.

„Hey Lily, warte mal", rief er und Lily blieb stehen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihm einen genervten Blick zu warf, der sich noch verstärkte, als sie sah, wer sie da angesprochen hatte.

„Was willst du, Black?", fragte Lily, offensichtlich nicht besonders angetan von seiner Gesellschaft und sie machte auch nicht den geringsten Versuch ihre Abneigung zu verstecken.

Sirius tat, als würde sie ihn gerade als den größten Verbrecher der magischen Gemeinschaft hinstellen und schlug sich ergriffen mit einer Hand auf die Brust. „Oh Lily, warum so unfreundlich?", fragte er unschuldig und ging auf sie zu.

Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Sirius musste James unweigerlich Recht geben, sie war verdammt süß, wenn sie wütend war. Und das war sie jetzt noch nicht einmal.

„Ich frage noch ein Mal Black, was willst du?"

„Ich habe auch einen Vornamen, Sirius, falls du es noch nicht weißt", entgegnete Sirius übertrieben freundlich, aber mit seinem üblichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Lily stöhnte gequält, entschied sich dann aber Sirius' Spiel mit zu spielen. „Na gut. Hallo Sirius", sagte sie freundlich und mit einem gespielten, übertriebenen Lächeln, sah ihn dann aber wieder genervt an. „Was willst du?"

Sirius überging das einfach. „Dich fragen was du jetzt machst", meinte er und stand nun noch etwa einen halben Meter vor ihr.

Lily schloss die Augen und zählte in Gedanken bis zehn. Doch bis zehn kam sie nicht, bei 3 entscheid sie sich, dass es Nerven schonender war, ihm einfach zu sagen was er wissen wollte. „Ich bin auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek um für Verwandlung zu lernen. Ich muss nämlich _lernen_, um gute Noten zu bekommen", sagte sie, als würde sie es einem kleinen Kind erklären. Und mehr war Sirius in ihrem Augen nicht, kindisch.

„Ob du es mir glaubst, oder nicht, ich muss auch für meine Noten lernen", konterte Sirius und grinste, „und deswegen werde ich jetzt mit dir in die Bibliothek gehen und mit dir Verwandlung lernen."

Lily stöhnte erneut gequält auf und ging dann einfach weiter. „Mach doch was du willst", entgegnete sie genervt und legte sich in Gedanken den Plan zu Recht, ihn beim lernen einfach zu ignorieren. Aber so, wie sie Sirius Black kannte, würde er ihr nicht mal in die Bibliothek folgen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihr sowieso nur auf die Nerven gehen, was er auch erfolgreich geschafft hatte.

Doch da irrte Lily sich, wie sie schnell herausfand. Sirius hatte keineswegs die Absicht ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen, er lernte wirklich mit ihr. Er machte keine dummen Witze, wie er es sonst immer tat und ging auch nicht auf ihre anfänglichen Sticheleien ein. Er war sogar richtig nett zu ihr und außerdem war das Lernen nicht so trocken wie mit einigen anderen ihrer Freundinnen.

Auch Sirius fand das Lernen mit Lily nicht so schlimm, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, denn er kam wirklich dazu. Mit James zu lernen endete meistens damit, dass James und er irgendwelchen Blödsinn machten und Remus sich aufregte, weil er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Im Endeffekt musste er es allein lernen, und meistens danach noch Peter erklären. Mit Lily war das viel einfacher.

Als sie sich dann beide einig waren, dass sie genug gelernt hätten, wollte Lily zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber Sirius hatte einen anderen Vorschlag.

„Hey, hast du Lust, wir gehen noch in die Küche und holen uns zwei Butterbier", meinte Sirius. Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie hatte sie auch nur einen Moment glauben können, dass er sich mal einen Nachmittag anständig benehmen würde? Jetzt wollte er in der Küche einbrechen und Butterbier stehlen. Er war genau das, was sie von ihm hielt, kindisch.

„Du spinnst doch."

„Nein, warum?", reagierte Sirius überrascht, „es ist kein Problem da rein zu kommen."

„Ja sicher", spottete Lily, sie glaubte ihm kein Wort.

Sirius stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nein, im Ernst. James und ich waren schon hundert Mal dort. Was glaubst du denn wo wir das ganze Flaschen Butterbier bei den Quidditchfeiern immer her haben?"

Das war tatsächlich eine interessante Frage und Lily sah ihn unsicher an. „Das geht so einfach?"

„Ja sicher", bestätigte Sirius noch einmal und Lily überlegte noch kurz. Doch was war gegen ein Butterbier schon einzuwenden?

„Na gut", willigte sie ein und Sirius grinste zufrieden. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er Lily nicht einfach verführen konnte und das ja auch gar nicht wollte, beziehungsweise gar nicht durfte. Viel mehr musste er sie nur davon überzeigen, dass er kein hirnloser Draufgänger war und sie als Freundin gewinnen.

Sirius zeigte ihr den Weg zur Küche, und als sie wieder herauskamen, hielt Lily außer einer Flasche Butterbier auch noch einen Schokoladenmuffin und ein kleines Stück Erdbeertorte in der Hand.

„Die schmeißen einem das Zeug ja buchstäblich nach", sagte Lily verwundert und Sirius sah ihr an, dass sie wohl noch öfter in die Küche gehen würde.

„Das hab ich dir doch gesagt", erwiderte Sirius und schob sich das letzte Stück eines Donats in den Mund.

„Ich mach dich dafür verantwortlich, wenn ich jetzt 2 Kilo zunehme", klärte sie den Gryffindor neben sich auf und zeigte grinsend mit einem Finger auf Sirius, der nur abwährend die Hände hob.

„Du hättest ja nichts nehmen müssen", verteidigte er sich und Lily sah ihn gespielt böse an.

„Wie hätte ich das denn machen sollen?"

„Einfach _Nein_ sagen", beantwortete er ihre Frage mit einem Grinsen und Lily schnaubte. „Und außerdem", ergänzte Sirius, „2 kg mehr würde man dir gar nicht ansehen, du hast eine perfekte Figur."

Lily antwortete nicht, sie ging einfach neben Sirius den Korridor entlang, aber Sirius hatte gesehen, wie sie rosa angelaufen war. Alle Mädchen hören gerne Komplimente, vor allem über ihr Aussehen und noch lieber über ihre Figur.

Lily und Sirius gingen in den Hof hinaus und setzten sich auf eine Bank, wo sie ihr Butterbier tranken. Die nächste Stunde verging für beide überraschend angenehm, während sie über dies und jenes redeten und eigentlich beide feststellen mussten, dass der jeweils andere so gar nicht das war, für das sie ihn immer gehalten hatten.

Als es langsam dunkel draußen wurde, beschlossen Lily und Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu gehen und machten sich auf den Weg.

Als Sirius hinter Lily durch das Portraitloch kletterte, sagte ihm eine kurzer Blick durch den recht vollen Gemeinschaftsraum, dass Remus und Peter in eine Runde Koboldstein vertieft waren, James dabei war Peter anzufeuern, und gerade in dem Moment in seine und Lilys Richtung sah.

„Also dann, Sirius, man sieht sich", meinte Lily ungezwungen und wollte zu ihren Freundinnen gehen, doch Sirius hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Warte. Danke für den schönen Nachmittag", sagte er mit einer ungemein verführerischen Stimme und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Lily war davon so irritiert, dass sie buchstäblich für den Moment einfror. Doch Sirius Lippen berührten ihre Wange nur eine Sekunde lang, dann löste er sich wieder von ihr. Mit einem letzten Grinsen ging er auf James und seine Freunde zu.

James hatte gerade in dem Moment zur Tür geschaut, als Sirius Lily auf die Wange geküsst hatte und die hübsche Gryffindor war nicht die Einzige, die für diesen Moment eingefroren war. James hatte seinen Augen nicht trauen wollen. Was sollte das denn?

Als Sirius jetzt mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen auf ihn zukam, stand James auf, packte seinen Freund am Arm und zog ihn etwas unsanft in eine leere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Was sollte das?", regte sich James auf und bemühte sich aber gleichzeitig nicht zu laut zu sprechen. Schließlich sollte nicht der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie aufmerksam werden.

„Was sollte was?", fragte Sirius etwas abgelenkt und ließ seinen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen, bis James seinen Arm fester packte.

„Verdammt, ich rede mit dir!"

Sirius schüttelte seinen Arm ab und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aua, spinnst du? Was willst du von mir?"

„Was sollte das?!", zischte James erneut und funkelte Sirius böse an.

„Jetzt reg dich ab, das war nichts", versicherte Sirius, aber James sah ihn immer noch misstrauisch an.

Sirius hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Hey Prongs, vertrau mir, ok? Das war rein freundschaftlich, ehrlich. Wir waren in der Bibliothek und haben Verwandlung gelernt. Glaubst du wirklich ich würde mich an Lily ran machen, nachdem du mir gesagt hast, dass du in sie verknallt bist?"

„Ich bin nicht in sie verknallt", stellte James klar und betonte dabei jede Silbe. Sirius nickte gelangweilt.

„Sicher. Und warum regst du dich dann so auf?"

James hatte schon den Mund zu einer spitzen Bemerkung geöffnet, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. „Vergiss es einfach, tut mir leid", antwortete er, ohne Sirius anzusehen.

Sirius nickte nur kurz. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass das hier reichen würde, schon um Lucys Willen, aber bei James musste er wohl härtere Geschütze auffahren.

„Kein Problem Prongs", meinte Sirius leicht hin und ging dann mit James, der nur als Antwort nickte, zurück zu Peter und Remus, der gerade die Partie Koboldstein gewonnen hatte.

Sirius hatte James von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht einmal angelogen, es war nur freundschaftlich gewesen. Er hatte keinerlei Interesse an Lily, schließlich liebte er Lucy.

Lily blieb noch einen Moment geschockt und wie versteinert stehen. Sirius hatte sie auf die Wange geküsst. Sirius Black, der feste Freund ihrer besten Freundin hatte sie auf die Wange geküsst! Und wenn sie es sich jetzt genauer überlegte, dann hatte er den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihr geflirtet. Aber warum?

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann, nach einem kurzen Blick auf Sirius, der mit James in einer Ecke stand, zu den Sesseln vor dem Kamin. In einem davon saß Lucy, in ein Buch vertieft. Als Lily sich in den anderen Sessel setzte, sah sie kurz auf.

„Da bist du ja wieder, wo warst du denn?", wollte Lucy ohne großes Interesse wissen. Schließlich hatte sie versucht die Szene gerade eben so gut es ging zu übersehen.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek, mit Sirius."

Lucy nickte abwesend und las weiter in ihrem Buch. Jedenfalls sah es für einen Außenstehen so aus, als würde sie lesen. Lily kam das ganze irgendwie komisch vor.

„Du bist doch mit Sirius zusammen, oder?", fragte sie, während sie ihre Freundin genau musterte, und war ziemlich überrascht, als Lucy den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, nicht mehr", antwortete Lucy und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, was ihr aber nicht ganz gelang.

„Warum??", fragte Lily geschockt, die das überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte.

„Weil… weil… ich Schluss gemacht habe", sagte Lucy und tat so als würde sie weiter in ihrem Buch lesen, aber sie starrte nur sinnlos auf die schwarzen Buchstaben. So war es einfacher. Wenn sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, dann würde Lily Sirius nicht vorwerfen, dass er sie sitzen gelassen hätte.

„Aber warum?", wollte Lily immer noch fassungslos wissen.

„Weil… weil ich… mich… in einen anderen verguckt habe", erfand Lucy kurzer Hand und hoffte, dass dieses Thema damit endlich beendet war. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Sie hatte schließlich gerade zusehen müssen wie Sirius Lily auf die Wange geküsst hatte! Doch das Thema war noch nicht beendet, nicht jedenfalls, wenn es nach Lily ging.

„In wen?", fragte sie, wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Lucy schloss kurz die Augen, während sie immer noch in ihr Buch starrte.

„In…", sie zögerte. Gute Frage, in wen eigentlich? Lucy sah hastig auf und ließ ihren Blick durch den vollen Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem würdigen Kandidaten. Ihr Blick blieb ohne besonderen Grund an Remus Lupin hängen, der gerade von Sirius zu seiner, wie es schien, gewonnenen Partie Koboldstein gegen Pettigrew beglückwünscht wurde.

„In Remus Lupin."

Jetzt hatte sie Lily endgültig verwirrt und sich obendrein in ein riesiges Schlammassel geritten.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Aber jeder weiß doch, dass Remus in Justina Harris aus Ravenclaw verknallt ist", entgegnete Lily, die Lucys ganzen Sinneswandel überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Erst unsterblich in den _Sexiest Man of Hogwarts_, Sirius Black, verliebt, und das seit 5 Monaten, und jetzt plötzlich in einen von Sirius' Freunden verknallt, der noch dazu fast eine feste Freundin hatte? Was das sollte, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

„Ja, schon, aber ich wollte halt nicht mit Sirius zusammen sein, während ich eigentlich in seinen Freund verknallt bin", meinte Lucy lahm.

Lily schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. „Ich versteh dich echt nicht. Du machst 3 Tage vor dem Halloweenball mit deinem Freund Schluss, ohne einen richtigen Grund zu haben, und überhaupt…"

Doch Lucy hörte ihrer Freundin gar nicht mehr zu. Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Der Halloweenball! Sie hatte sich schon so darauf gefreut den ganzen Abend mit Sirius zu verbringen und zu tanzen, und jetzt? Sollte sie jemanden fragen, oder einfach allein zum Ball gehen? Und wenn sie jemanden fragte, wen? Lily würde erwarten, dass sie Remus fragen würde, aber der war mit Sicherheit schon mit Justina Harris verabredet. Was ja auch sein gutes Recht war.

Worauf hatte sie sich da bloß eingelassen?

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

So Mission: Ran an den Feind!

Und an den kleinen Button da unten +gg+

lg CarpeDiem


	6. What can I do to make him love me?

Hallo ihr Lieben! Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so was wie vergessen habe... aber ganz vergessen hab ich euch ja auch nicht.

Ein liebes Dankeschön an :

**Lily Summer:** Danke für das viele Lob und schön, dass dir die Story gefällt. Und sorry, dass du so lange warten musstest... Aber jetzt geht es weiter!

**Zaubermaus:** Ich kann dich beruhigen, ich liebe Happy Ends, also wie hoch sind die Chancen, dass sich Lucy und Sirius trennen? Das nächste Chap wird wieder spannend...

**Jasmin: **Du hast die Story empfohlen bekommen? Wow... von wem? Dem muss ich danke sagen! Dann mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**mimi: **Ja, Lucy ist echt arm dran, aber das wird schon wieder.

**Anmerkungen**: Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

Und jetzt auf ein Neues!

**Lady Marmalade**

.-°°-.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°°-.

**Chapter six: What can I do to make him love me?**

.-°**6**°-.

_**Der Grund, warum die meisten Männer fremdgehen, ist die Gelegenheit.**_

_**(Tony Parsons)**_

So sehr Lucy auch versuchte die Tage bis Samstag zu strecken und den Halloweenball so gut es ging vor sich her zu schieben, es mochte einfach nicht so richtig funktionieren. Im Gegenteil, die Zeit schien doppelt so schnell zu vergehen wie gewöhnlich und viel zu schnell für Lucys Geschmack war es Samstagnachmittag.

Die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts hatte die letzten Tage beispiellos funktioniert und inzwischen wusste jeder ab der 3. Klasse aufwärts, dass Lucy Phillips nicht mehr mit Sirius Black zusammen war. Niemand in Hogwarts konnte verstehen warum sich das _Traumpaar der Schule schlecht hin_ so mir nichts dir nichtsgetrennt hatte, denn von einem Streit oder Ähnlichem war nichts bekannt.

Sirius wurde in diesen drei Tagen von allem angegraben was weiblich war und zwei Möp… Beine hatte. Auch wenn Lucy gedacht hatte, dass sie das verkraften würde, zerrte das ganze doch ziemlich an ihren Nerven. Sie bekam zwangsläufig mit, wenn diese… diese Mädchen aus den unteren Klassen _ihren_ Sirius zum Ball ausführen wollten und am liebsten hätte sie jeder von diesen Tussis einen saftigen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt und verkündet, dass Sirius ihr gehörte und sich das auch nicht ändern würde!

Aber das war nicht Lucys Art. Sie musste auch an Lily denken und außerdem, so schlimm war es auch nicht. Wenn sie es sich nur immer wieder einredete, würde sie es auch bestimmt bald glauben…

Trotzdem wurde Lucy beinahe verrückt vor Eifersucht, obwohl Sirius auf keins der Angebote einging, jedenfalls nicht mehr als er es sonst auch getan hätte.

Auch sie selbst bekam Blicke von ein paar Jungs zugeworfen, die auch zweifellos süß waren, aber_ ihrem_ Sirius konnte sie nicht das Wasser reichen. Auch war sie ein paar Mal gefragt worden, ob sie mit dem ein oder andern zum Ball gehen wollte, hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt. Sirius meinte zwar sie könnte ruhig etwas Spaß haben, aber das sagte er nur, weil _er_ den Vorschlag gemacht hatte Lily und James zu helfen und das alles seine Schuld war.

Als Lucy dann jedoch Freitagabend von Kevin Crap zum Ball gefragt wurde, war ihr der Knoten geplatzt und jetzt ging sie mit einem Freund zum Ball. Somit waren auch die Gerüchte über Lucys angeblich neuen Lover zu erliegen gekommen, denn besagter Freund war schwul.

Bruce McDermitt war ein Schwarzer aus der siebten Klasse in Ravenclaw und ausnahmslos jeder in Hogwarts wusste, dass er sich für sein eigenes Geschlecht mehr interessierte als für das andere. Und das war auch genau das was er beabsichtigte. Einfach alles an ihm war schwul, sein weiblicher Gang, seine zarten Hände, seine Stimme. Sein ganzes Auftreten war einfach nun mal schwul, aber er war der netteste Mensch auf dieser Erde, war bei fast allen beliebt, und Lucys bester Kumpel, der glücklicherweise zur Zeit Solo war.

Auch Lily hatte versucht den Samstagabend vor sich her zuschieben und wie bei ihrer besten Freundin, hatte auch sie es nicht geschafft die Zeit anzuhalten. Während der letzten drei Tage war sie ohne den geringsten Erfolg um James herum getanzt, hatte es aber nicht geschafft ihn zu fragen, ob er nicht vielleicht eventuell Interesse daran haben könnte mit ihr zum Halloweenball zu gehen.

Jedes Mal wenn sie es geschafft hatte, ein halbwegs normales Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, was sowieso schon an ein Wunder grenzte, hatte sie wieder kalte Füße bekommen und sich dann doch nicht getraut ihn zu fragen.

Langsam aber sicher war Lily drauf und dran durch zu drehen. Sie war dermaßen in James verliebt, dass sie kaum ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm führen konnte!

Aus ihrer besten Freundin wurde sie auch nicht mehr schlau. Erst machte sie mit Sirius Schluss, weil sie sich angeblich in seinen Freund Remus verknallt hatte, dann fragte sie Remus noch nicht einmal und ging stattdessen mit Bruce McDermitt, der schwul war, zum Ball.

Generell taten eigentlich alle was sie wollten, so kam es Lily jedenfalls vor. Während sie um James herum tanzte, ließ Sirius keine Gelegenheit aus um sie anzubaggern. Lily fand ihn zwar ganz nett, aber mehr war da beim besten Willen nicht. Trotzdem sagte sie _Ja_, als er sie am Samstagvormittag fragte, ob sie mit ihm zum Halloweenball gehen wollte.

James war ebenfalls die ganzen drei Tage leicht hysterisch um Lily herum gehüpft, hatte aber versucht diese Tatsachen zu verdrängen. Er hatte vorgehabt sie zu fragen ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte, warum wusste er das immer noch nicht fertig gebracht hatte wusste er selber nicht. Aber immer, wenn er vor ihr gestanden hatte, war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt gewesen und er hatte keinen Ton mehr heraus bekommen.

Jeder andere der die große Halle heute betreten hätte, wäre sofort staunend stehen geblieben, aber Lucy tat das nicht. Sie ließ nur kurz ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen, registrierte die aufwändige Dekoration zwar, aber zollte ihr nicht den Respekt, den die Dekorateure zweifellos hatten ernten wollen.

Draußen war es bereites dunkle und der verzauberte Himmel der großen Halle, unter dem Millionen brennender Kerzen schwebten und den Raum erhellten, ließ darauf schließen, dass es heut noch kräftig regnen würde. Die letzten Nachzügler, die noch aus Hogsmeade kamen, wo sie den Nachmittag verbracht hatten, betraten in den nächsten Minuten die große Halle und sie alle staunten gebührend über die Dekoration.

In den Ecken waren Spinnweben aufdrapiert worden und überall waren Fensterbretter und Tische mit schwarzen Tüchern verhüllt. Nicht zu vergessen die rieseigen Kürbisse, die zwischen den Kerzen über den Köpfen der Schüler schwebten.

Lucy suchte sich einen Platz am Gryffindortisch und bald schlossen sich die großen Tore und Direktor Dumbledore stand auf, um seine Rede zu halten. Wie immer an Halloween wurde zu erst das traditionelle Festessen abgehalten, bei dem sich auch heute die Hauselfen wieder einmal selbst übertroffen hatten. Anschließend folgte dann bis etwa 1 Uhr eine Halloweenparty an der alle Schüler ab der 4. Klasse teilnehmen durften. Dumbledore hatte wie in jedem Jahr eine Band organisiert, die Black Hot Bromstick Flyers, die die Hogwartsschüler für den Abend musikalisch unterhalten sollten.

Als das Festessen beendet war, machten sich alle Schüler auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Die Jüngeren, um ins Bett zu gehen, und die Älteren, um sich aufzubrezeln und dann gegen 21 Uhr wieder nach unten in die große Halle zu gehen. Lucy traf sich, wie die Meisten anderen, in der Eingangshalle mit ihrem Partner. Bruce, der einen weißen Festumhang und drunter eine schwarz-rosa Hemd trug, hatte schon auf sie gewartet.

Vielleicht würde dieser Abend doch noch ganz annehmbar werden, dachte Lucy, als sie ihren besten Kumpel dort stehen sah. Sie selbst hatte ihre braunen Haare hochgesteckt und ein eisblaues Kleid unter ihrem weinroten Festumhang angezogen.

Lily wurde von Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum abgefangen, hinter dem James, der Solo zum Ball gehen würde, die Treppe runter kam. Die beiden Jungs waren in stilischem Schwarz-weiß gekleidet und Sirius Haare hingen ihm so elegant wie immer ins Gesicht. Lily mit ihren offenen, roten Haaren und ihrem grünen Kleid, das perfekt zu ihren Augen passte, hatte jedoch nur Augen für James.

Ihrer Ansicht nach sahen seine wirr abstehenden schwarzen Haare einfach fantastisch aus! Sie hackte sich bei Sirius ein und unten in der großen Halle setzte sie sich mit Sirius, James Lucy und Bruce, Remus und Justina Harris und Peter an einen der vielen runden Tische.

Als schließlich alle anwesend waren, hielt Dumbledore eine kurze Ansprache, in der er den Schülern einen schönen Abend wünschte, sie bat, es mit dem durchaus alkoholischen Punsch nicht zu sehr zu übertreiben und dann anschließend an den Front Sänger der Black Hot Bromstick Flyers abgab.

Die Band begann einen deftigen Rock zu spielen, der den Schülern weit aus besser gefiel, als den Lehrern. Einige Schüler bewegten sich etwas zögerlich in Paaren auf die Tanzfläche, aber die Meisten blieben erst einmal an ihren Tischen sitzen.

„Lucy, Liebes, darf ich dir etwas zu trinken holen?", fragte Bruce neben ihr und Lucy nickte.

„Ja, danke Bruce."

Bruce erhob sich von seinem Platz und sein doch etwas femininer Gang war noch weit durch die Menge zu sehen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich finde diese Musik klasse. Darf ich um den Tanz bitten, Justina?", fragte Remus, war schon aufgestanden und hielt Justina seinen Arm hin. Justina strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und zögerte keine Sekunde aufzustehen und Remus' Arm zu ergreifen.

Lucy sah ihnen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach. Hätte sie sich doch nur wirklich in Remus verliebt! Er war zwar sonst eher der ruhige und vernünftige Typ, stand aber Sirius im Bezug auf charmantes Benehmen in nichts nach. Justinas Honigkuchenpferdegrinsen konnte man selbst auf ihrem Hinterkopf noch sehen, während Remus sie zur Tanzfläche führte.

Als Bruce 5 Minuten später mit ihrem Punsch wieder kam, waren auch Sirius und Lily tanzen gegangen und als Lucy sich von Bruce wenig später auffordern ließ, saßen nur noch James und Peter, buchstäblich wie die letzten Versager, am Tisch.

Lily hatte es schließlich nach zwei Tänzen geschafft Sirius loszuwerden und ihn mitten auf der Tanzfläche stehen gelassen. Sirius hatte nur gegrinst und den Kopf geschüttelt, es war eindeutig, dass Lily überhaupt gar kein Interesse an ihm hatte, und das war auch gut so.

Eine viertel Stunde später stand Lily an der Punschschüssel und war froh, dass Sirius mal nicht in der Nähe war. Seit ein paar Tagen war er fürchterlich aufdringlich und obwohl sie ihn dauernd abblitzen ließ, hörte er nicht auf sie anzubaggern. Na gut, sie hatte zugesagt mit ihm zum Ball zugehen, aber das war eine Verzweiflungstat gewesen! So was zählte doch gar nicht!

„Darf ich?", fragte eine charmante Stimme hinter ihr und bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah, nahm ihr jemand ihr Glas aus der Hand. Es war Sirius und Lily konnte ihr gequältes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als der Gryffindor ihr Glas mit Punsch füllte und ihr zurückgab.

„Danke", erwiderte sie unfreundlich und als sie sich umdrehte und ging, folgte Sirius ihr. Lily drehte sich genervt mit einer schnellen Bewegung um und verschüttete dabei fast den halben Inhalt ihres Glases.

„Sirius bitte, ich meine es gut mit dir und du bist ein netter Kerl, aber ich hab kein Interesse an dir", stellte Lily klar und war überrascht als Sirius lächelte.

„Das weiß ich Lily", antwortete Sirius und schaffte es damit die Schulsprecherin völlig durcheinander zu bringen. Jetzt verstand sie Sirius' Verhalten noch weniger. Sie stellte ihr Glas mit Punsch auf einen leeren Tisch neben sich und sah Sirius verwirrt an. „Warum machst du das dann? Ich meine, warum versuchst du dauernd bei mir zu landen? Ich dachte James ist dein Freund?!"

Sirius stellte sich neben sie und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Brusthohen Tisch. „James ist mein Freund und nur deswegen mach ich das alles."

Lily trank einen Schluck von ihrem Punsch und sah Sirius nachdenklich an. Und dann ging ihr ein Licht auf und man konnte die Lampe über ihrem Kopf beinahe sehen.

„Du versuchst ihn eifersüchtig zu machen", sagte sie überrascht und bekam ihre Antwort in Sirius hinterhältigem Grinsen.

„Dich möchte ich nicht als Freund haben, Sirius Black", schnappte Lily und drehte sich zum Gehen. Das war doch wirklich das Letzte was man seinem Freund antat!

„Wieso denn? Schließlich funktioniert mein Plan."

Lily blieb wieder stehen und drehte sich um. Sirius lehnte immer noch mit seinem gefährlichen Grinsen lässig an dem Tisch, an dem sie gestanden hatten.

„James ist eifersüchtig auf dich?", fragte sie ungläubig und Sirius nickte mit einem Engelsgesicht.

„Das heißt er…", begann Lily vorsichtig und Sirius nickte.

„…liebt dich, ja. Aber das Problem ist, dass er es nicht bemerk, oder vielmehr nicht bemerken will", setzte er nach, als er Lilys hoffnungsvolles Lächeln sah. Sie ließ die Schultern hängen und Sirius ging zu ihr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Kleines. Wir kriegen das hin, überlass es ruhig mir."

„Aber ich könnte James doch einfach sagen, dass ich ihn liebe", meinte Lily optimistisch, aber Sirius sah sie ernst an.

„Und dann? Dann würde er sagen, ‚Ich liebe dich auch', oder was? So, wie er zu Zeit drauf ist, glaubt er dir kein Wort, und selbst wenn er dir glaubt, dann verunsichert ihn das dermaßen, dass er es verdängt, und dann würdet ihr wieder im Bett landen, oder besser gesagt in irgendeiner Besenkammer. Und danach? Würdet ihr danach miteinander reden?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Nein", wiederholte Sirius. „Und deswegen müssen wir James wachrütteln."

Lily nickte mit hängendem Kopf und Sirius drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Und jetzt gehen wir Einen trinken."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

So, das war nur so was woe Überbrückung, aber im nächsten geht es wieder richtig zur Sache, aber bis es soweit ist, lasst mir doch ein Review da

lg CarpeDiem


	7. We’re all mad in our own way

Hallo ihr liebe!

So, ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel euch über das Wochenende und über die nächste Woche bringen wird, aber ich bin da sehr zuversichtlich +gg+

**Draco's CoffeeGirl: **Stimmt, James' Ausraster war etwas lahm, aber er muss am Ende ja noch mal richtig ausrasten. Und deine Schlägerei bekommst du, versprochen.

**Lily Summer: **Naja, wenn du das Chap gelesen hast, dann wirst du sehen wie weit er geht. Ja!! Bruce! Einer hat es gemerkt! EIne kleine Anspielung auf Germany's Next Topmodel

**sophie: **Nein, bei einem Drink bleibt es sicher nicht...

**Mimi: **Hey, danke. Du siehst ja, ich war diesmal ein bisschen schneller.

**Naemy: **Toll, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt! Dann mal viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

**Anmerkungen**: Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

So, jetzt geht's wieder rund!

**Lady Marmalade**

.-°°-.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°°-.

**Chapter seven: We're all mad in our own way**

.-°**7**°-.

_**Wer schläft, sündigt nicht. Wer aber vorher sündigt, schläft besser.**_

_**(Hans Bayer)**_

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Lily sich bei Sirius einhackend, oder vielleicht auch anders herum, den Korridor im 5. Stock entlang torkelte. Die beiden hatten die Warnung ihres Schulleiters großzügig ignoriert und es mit dem tatsächlich ziemlich alkoholischen Punsch übertrieben. Und das ganz gewaltig. Die Schulsprecherin und der _Sexiest Man of Hogwarts_ waren total betrunken. Aber nicht das ich-bin-halb-tot-das-Leben-ist-ja-so-beschissen-betrunken, nein, eher das alles-ist-irre-komisch-und-ich-bin-dabei-richtig-geil-zu-werden-betrunken.

Aus dem vorgeschlagenen Drink von Sirius waren zwei geworden und dann drei und vier und irgendwann beim achten hatte Lily aufgehört zu zählen. Sirius hatte munter mit gebechert und obwohl es länger, als bei Lily gedauert hatte, bis er den Überblick verloren hatte, war er nun trotzdem völlig zu.

„Ich find das toll", lallte Lily und kicherte. Dabei kam sie etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht und taumelte nach rechts, Sirius hinter ihr her.

„Was?"

„Wie was?", fragte Lily zusammenhanglos, die keine Ahnung mehr hatte was sie vor zwei Sekunden gesagt hatte.

„Na was du toll findest", erinnerte Sirius und versuchte geradeaus zu gehen. Lily begann haltlos zu lachen und taumelte, immer noch bei Sirius eingehackt, in die andere Richtung.

„Alles ist toll, alles, alles!", verkündete Lily lautstark und als sie die Arme über den Kopf nahm, geriet sie noch mehr ins schwanken. Sie taumelte in die andere Richtung und zog Sirius mit sich, bis sie gegen die Wand stieß. Lily lehnte sich dagegen um ihrem mangelnden Gleichgewichtssinn vorzubeugen und Sirius stellte sich vor sie, die Arme seitlich von Lilys Kopf an der Wand abstützend.

Mann, hat der schöne Augen, dachte Lily, während sie mit Sicherheit total bescheuert grinste. Sie könnte doch einfach... Warum eigentlich nicht? Lily grinste und es sollte wahrscheinlich gefährlich aussehen, dann vergrub sie eine Hand in Sirius schwarzen Haaren und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.

Ihre Lippen legten sich hungrig über die seinen und Lily drückte mit ihrer Zunge die weichen Lippen auseinander. Sirius war etwas überrumpelt von dem Kuss, erwiderte ihn aber dann leidenschaftlich und drückte Lily gleich darauf mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Wand. Lily stöhnte unter seinen Lippen und zog ihn rasch näher an sich.

Eine kleine Stimme in Sirius' Kopf, der letzte Rest seines Verstandes, den der Alkohol nicht ertränkt hatte, fragte ganz vorsichtig, ob das was er hier tat nicht vielleicht aus etwa hundert moralischen Gründen falsch sein könnte. Aber die Stimme war so leise und Sirius hatte im Moment nun wirklich was Besseres zu tun, als auf irgendwelche Stimmen zu hören und so ignorierte er sie und begnügte sich damit Lily fast bewusstlos zu küssen.

Aber Lily reichte der stürmische Kuss im Moment bei Weitem nicht. Sie war so erregt wie schon lange nicht mehr! Dass das allerdings mit den Unmengen an Alkohol zusammenhängen könnte, glaubte sie nicht, aber sie hatte das Denken auch schon längst aufgegeben.

Sie drückte Sirius von sich weg, allerdings ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, das wäre ihr nicht mal im Traum eingefallen, Sirius war ein exzellenter Küsser und schob ihn mehr schlecht als Recht den Korridor entlang.

Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie sich gerne etwas mehr beeilt, sie war schon mehr als geil auf ihn, aber ihr derzeitiger Blutalkohol hatte da etwas dagegen.

Lily wusste aber komischerweise genau wo sie hinwollte. Ein paar Türen von ihnen entfernt befand sich das Bad der Vertrauensschüler und das Passwort war Lily als Schülersprecherin bestens bekannt.

Sirius ließ sie gewähren, erstens, weil er so zu war, dass er sich eigentlich wunderte, warum er noch gerade stehen konnte und zweitens, weil er überhaupt nichts dagegen hatte, wie Lily ihren süßen Körper an ihn presste und ihre Zunge wild mit seiner spielen ließ.

Bevor Sirius wusste wie ihm geschah, der Alkohol hatte seine Reaktionsfähigkeit auf Zeitlupe reduziert, spürte er eine Wand in seinem Rücken und fragte sich flüchtig wie er dort hingekommen war. Eigentlich war er es doch, der sonst bei so was die Oberhand hatte… Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal, wichtig war nur, dass Lily sich weiterhin an ihn presste und ihre Lippen ihn heiß und hungrig verschlangen.

Lily nahm eine Hand aus seinen wahnsinnig weichen Haaren und tastete an der Mauer nach dem Türgriff. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann fand sie ihn. Nun musste sie gezwungenermaßen den Kuss lösen und murmelte hastig das Passwort, bevor sie Sirius' Mund erneut mit ihren Küssen verschloss und ihn durch die Tür ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler schubste.

Die Tür ging auf und Sirius wäre um ein Haar hingefallen, wenn Lily ihn nicht so stürmisch an sich gezogen hätte. Mit einem Schubs von Lily fiel die Tür wieder zu. Verdammt war sie geil! Sie ließ Sirius gar keine Zeit die Oberhand zu gewinnen, es war Zeit mit dem Spielen an zu fangen.

Lily schob ihn weiter in das Vertrauensschülerbad, vorbei an dem riesigen Bassin, direkt auf den großen, roten Samtottomanen zu, der unter dem Fenster stand. Noch während sie sich durch den Raum bewegten verlor Sirius seine Krawatte, seinen Umhang und sein Hemd und auch er streifte ungeduldig Lilys Umhang von ihren Schultern.

Sie rissen an Stoff und zerwühlten sich die Haare und als sie den Ottomanen endlich erreicht hatten, trug Lily nur noch ihren Slip und Sirius noch seine schwarzen Boxershorts. Lily hatte immer noch die Oberhand und so schubste sie Sirius, der das Gleichgewicht verlor, rückwärts auf den Ottomanen. Sirius zog Lily mit sich und mit einem leisen Aufschrei, landete die Schulsprecherin auf ihrem Bettgespielen.

Sirius hatte jedoch keinen Grund sich zu beschweren und stöhnte erregt auf als ihr Gewicht auf ihm, und vor allem auf seinem schon ziemlich schräg abstehenden Körperteil zu liegen kam.

Lily war so aufgedreht wie noch nie und kicherte erstaunlich hoch. Wie eine Katze kroch sie an Sirius nach oben und grinste lasziv, während sie ihm seine Hände über den Kopf drückte. Doch sie kam dabei etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht und fiel über Sirius zusammen, der plötzlich ihren Busen im Gesicht hatte. Wie war der denn da jetzt hingekommen?

Lily kicherte übermutig und richtete sich wieder auf, ließ aber seine Hände los, sonst hätte sie es wohl nicht geschafft.

„Du lässt deine Hände wo sie sind!", ordnete Lily an und sah Sirius böse an, was aber einfach nur dämlich aussah. Sirius dachte gar nicht daran sich ihr zu widersetzen, eigentlich dachte er gar nichts mehr und das konnte er auch gar nicht mehr, er starrte nur mit einem vom Alkohol dümmlichen Grinsen auf Lilys Brüste.

Die störte sich aber an Sirius buchstäblicher Sprachlosigkeit und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf seine nackte, muskulöse Brust.

„Hast du verstanden?! Sag meinen Namen, Scheißkerl!", befahl sie in bester Domina Manie und funkelte Sirius böse an.

Sirius riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was sie eigentlich gesagt hatte, und einen weiteren um ihre Frage zu beantworten.

„Lucy... Ne warte… Lily. …Oder?"

Lily war so in ihrer Rolle als Domina aufgegangen, dass sie sich an der kleinen Unwichtigkeit, dass Sirius nicht mal ihren Namen wusste, nicht störte. Sie drückte Sirius auf den Ottomanen und küsste ihn gierig, während sie ihr Becken gegen ihn rieb. Dann löste sie den Kuss, knabberte kurz an seinem Hals und leckte dann, mit einem lasziven Blick zu ihrem Opfer hinauf, einen nassen Pfad über seine Brust bis zu seinem Buchnabel.

Mit ihrer Hand rieb sie über die Beule in Sirius' Boxershorts und ihre Zunge spielte mit seinem Buchnabel. Sirius stöhnte erregt und versuchte angestrengt Lily telepathisch mitzuteilen wo er diese Zunge lieber haben wollte, bis ihm einfiel, dass das ja völlig unmöglich war. Für Telepathie brauchte man schließlich eine Antenne, genau.

Doch trotzdem schien Lily seine Nachricht empfangen zu haben, denn einen Moment später zog sie ihm die Shorts runter. Doch sie küsste jetzt seine Schenkel platzierte hier und da kleine Bisse und arbeitete sich aufwärts zu ihrem Ziel.

Sirius stöhnte gequält auf und Lily gickelte. Doch sie hatte Mitleid, auch volltrunken war ihr innerer Gryffindor durchaus noch präsent. Lily entlockte Sirius ein tiefes Stöhnen, als sie mit ihrer Zunge über Sirius ganze Länge fuhr. Seine Augen fielen zu, als er sich um Fassung bemühte, man muss wohl nicht extra erwähnen, dass das ein aussichtsloser Kampf war.

Lily konnte es einfach nicht lassen, sie musste ihn ein bisschen quälen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schoss ihre Zunge heraus und leckte den Tropfen auf der Spitze ab.

„Scheiße Lucy!", stöhnte Sirius und seine Hände vergruben sich in ihren langen, roten Haaren. Dass Lucy doch eigentlich kurze Haare hatte, bemerkte er dabei nicht.

Lily gickelte erneut und bekam von Sirius ein weiteres lautes Stöhnen. Dann schloss sie ihre Lippen um die Spitze von Sirius' zuckenden Schaft. Sie wusste genau was sie tat, als sie ihn mit jedem Stoß ein paar Zentimeter mehr in sich aufnahm, bis er bis zum Ansatz in ihr vergraben war. Sirius stöhnte kehlig und seine Hände glitten bittend durch ihre feuerroten Haare.

Lily ließ ihre Zunge immer wieder über die Spitze gleiten, während sie sanft an ihm zu saugen begann. Er stöhnte immer lauter auf, als ihr Saugen kräftiger wurde und hob unwillkürlich sein Becken etwas an.

Lily hatte einiges an Übung und wenn ihre Spielgefährten nicht alle exzellente Schauspieler gewesen waren, dann hatte sie allen Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie auf diesem Gebiet wirklich gut war. Auch Sirius' immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu.

Er hatte längst die Kontrolle über seine Stimme verloren, murmelte zusammenhangloses Zeug und stöhnte unaufhörlich unter Lilys Zungenspiel.

Doch irgendwann schien Lily Mitleid mit ihm zu haben und ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller. Sie spürte wie Sirius heftig unter ihr zuckte und legte eine Hand um ihn, während sie mit ihrem Mund kräftig weiter massierte, bis sie Sirius endlich an den Höhepunkt trieb.

Ein kurzes Stocken seiner kleinen unbewussten Bewegungen, ein rasches Einatmen und dann ein lautes Stöhnen, dass man sicher noch bis draußen in den Gang hätte hören können. Lily nahm alles auf was er ihr gab und schluckte es bereitwillig, während sie noch weiter sanft über seine Spitze strich, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und sah Sirius mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen an und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. Sirius war ziemlich fertig, was hauptsächlich an dem vielen Alkohol lag, aber so einfach wollte er sie nicht davon kommen lassen.

Lily kroch an ihm hinauf und küsste ihn gierig, doch Sirius drückte sich ihr entgegen. Er schob sie noch oben und drückte sie dann rückwärts auf den Ottomanen.

Lily protestierte nicht und ihre Augen fielen zu, als Sirius die empfindliche Haut an ihrem Hals attackierte. Er fand alle diese kleinen sensiblen Stellen und Lily überlief ein Schauer nach dem anderen. Seine Hände fuhren über ihre Schultern nach unten, sanft über ihre Brüste, hinunter zu ihren Hüften, ihre Schenkel entlang und wieder aufwärts.

An ihren Brüsten hielt er an und ein leises Knurren grollte aus seiner Brust, als sich seine Lippen um Lilys harte Brustwarzen schlossen und an der Spitze saugten. Lily war im Himmel, da war sie sich sicher, oder vielleicht auch auf dem Weg zur Hölle, aber es war ihr so was von egal! In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, woran der Alkohol eine gewisse Teilschuld hatte.

Sirius hob seinen Kopf und blies über ihre, von seinem Zungenspiel nassen Brustwarzen, und Lily stöhnte laut auf. Woher wussten diese Kerle immer genau was sie tun mussten?! Er wiederholte das gleiche an ihrer anderen Brustwarze und wieder stöhnte Lily erregt auf. Jeder Schauer, der durch ihren Körper lief, hatte nur ein Ziel, ihre Mitte und wenn sie ihn nicht bald dort spüren würde, würde sie durchdrehen.

„Bitte", flehte Lily leise um ihn etwas anzutreiben und Sirius lachte leise. Doch er hatte Mitleid mit ihr und verließ ihre Brüste um sich, kleine Küsse aneinanderreihend, weiter nach unten vor zu arbeiten. Er hob ihre Hüften an und zog ihr ohne große Anstrengung ihr überflüssiges Höschen aus, das er einfach neben sie auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre Schenkel und küsste sich an der Innenseite langsam nach oben, bis er den Punkt erreicht hatte, wo Lily ihn so sehr brauchte, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Sie hob ihre Hüften an und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn an die Stellen zu drücken, wo sie seine Berührung am meisten brauchte. Es war der Domina nicht mal peinlich zu betteln und sie stöhnte leise.

Sirius ließ seine Hände ebenfalls ihre Schenkel nach oben gleiten und zog dann ihre feuchten Falten auseinander. Damit erzeugte er eine wundervolle Spannung und Lily wimmerte leise. Seine Zunge schoss heraus und fuhr in einer langen, aber viel zu leichten Bewegung, für Lilys Geschmack über ihre Klitoris. Lily bäumte sich mit einem Stöhnen unter ihm auf und Sirius musste etwas sanfte Gewalt anwenden um ihr Becken festzuhalten.

Mit seinem Daumen fand er ihre Öffnung und fuhr in kreisenden Bewegungen darum herum. Lily hatte ihre Kopf auf die Matratze gedrückt und ihre Augen fest geschlossen. Was er hier mit ihr tat, grenzte an Folter! Und trotzdem wollte Lily, dass es nie endete. Sirius leckte und saugte an ihrer Klitoris und es fühlte sich so seidig, so heiß an, dass Lily sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Sie stöhnte unaufhörlich und bettelte, während sie immer weiter in die Ekstase über glitt.

Sirius unternahm eine Kursänderung und fuhr mit seiner Zunge durch ihre Falte. Als er ihre Öffnung erreicht hatte, drang er in sie ein und Lily stöhnte laut auf. Als er jetzt noch mit seinen Finger über ihre Klitoris rieb, krallten sich Lilys Hände in eines der Kissen und einen Moment später wurde es zu gut um noch länger zu dauern.

In ihrem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander und ihre Zehen begannen zu kribbeln. Ihr Orgasmus spülte über sie hinweg und sendete Schockwellen durch ihren Körper. Sie stöhnte laut auf und reckte ihm ihr Becken entgegen, als Welle um Welle der Befriedigung sie durchlief.

Lily brauchte etwas Zeit bis sie ihre Atmung wieder gefunden hatte und Sirius strich noch sanft weiter über ihre Klitoris, bis sie sie wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Er küsste ihren Bauch hinauf und ließ sich dann neben sie auf die Matratze fallen.

Die Augen geschlossen beschäftigte er sich in Gedanken schon mit Runde 3, aber es war so einfach nur hier zu liegen und durch den starken Einfluss des Alkohols und die Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus, blieb er einfach nur erschöpft liegen. Lily ging es da nicht anders, auch sie hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen und ließ sich auf den letzten Wellen ihres Orgasmus treiben.

Kurze Zeit später übermannte sie beide der Schlaf und sie tauchten ab, in das angenehme Land des Vergessens.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Also, dass bringt euch denke ich übers Wochenende. Lg CarpeDiem


	8. It’s a dangerous game

Hallo!

Ja ich weiß, das mit dem Update halt lange gedauert, aber ich musste lernen und bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Jetzt fragt ihr euch sicher "so ein kleines Update kann nicht lange dauern!" stimmt auch, aber bis mein PC hochfährt, das dauert! Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, aber jetzt geht es weiter!

**Draco's CoffeeGirl:** Genau, typisch Männer! Ach ja, um das mit der Matratze zu klären. Ein Ottoman ist ein großes Couchartiges Teil, also hat es auch eine Matratze, oder besser gesagt Polster.

**Zaubermaus:** Rauskommen tut es sicher, aber nicht durch die Liste. Aber ob Sirius Lucy wirklich betrogen hat... mal sehen was die Gute selbst dazu sagt...

**Lily Summer:** Stimmt, miteinander geschlafen haben sie nicht, aber ... naja, das liest du ja gleich selber, ich will nicht zu viel verraten...

**sophie:** Die Liste wäre eine Möglichkeit, da hast du Recht, aber nein, die kommt nicht mehr vor.

**Naemy:** Ich weiß so ein Wochenende ist lang, aber ich kann (leider) nicht zaubern +gg+

**Anmerkungen:** Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

**Lady Marmalade**

.-°°-.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°°-.

**Chapter eight: It's a dangerous game**

.-°**8**°-.

_**Sex hilft nicht bei Liebeskummer.**_

_**(Nina Bentz)**_

Lily erwachte am nächsten Morgen nur sehr, sehr langsam. In ihrem Kopf war alles wie Brei, als hätte ein Troll mit seiner Keule ihr Gehirn zu Mus verarbeitet. …aber hier gab es doch gar keine Trolle…

Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und hob eine Hand an ihren Kopf. Hier musste es aber irgendwo Trolle geben, denn sie war sich einen Moment lang gar nicht sicher, ob nicht auch jetzt gerade einer dieser Trolle auf ihre Kopf einschlug. Sie hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen, so schlimm wie noch nie. Und nach dem mörderisch Gehämmer zu urteilen, musste sie Gestern ziemlich tief ins Glas geschaut haben. Viel zu tief.

Und wo bei Merlins Bart war sie eigentlich? Seit wann hatte ihr Bett eine Lehne? Lily nahm ihre Hand von ihren Augen, aber dann presste sie beide Hände an ihre Schläfen. So war es wenigstens etwas erträglicher. Dann öffnete sie die Augen, kniff sie aber gleich wieder zusammen, das Licht war zu grell. Vorsichtig probierte sie es noch einmal, diesmal langsamer. Im Zimmer war es hell, aber es war lediglich Tageslicht, was logischerweise bedeutete, dass es mittlerweile Morgen war, und das hier war ganz sicher nicht ihr Schlafsaal.

In ihrem Schlafsaal hatte sie ein dunkelrotes Himmelbett und sie zog über Nacht immer die Vorhänge zu! Und diese Wand über ihr war weiß!

Lily setzte sich langsam auf und sah sich um. Sie war im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler! Wie war sie denn hier her gekommen? Und noch viel wichtiger war, warum lag Sirius neben ihr? Nackt!!

Nur sehr langsam kam ihre Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Sie war auf dem Ball gewesen, mit Sirius, der ihr gestanden hatte, dass er sich nur an sie ranmachte, um James eifersüchtig zu machen. Aber das konnte auch ein Traum gewesen sein… verrückt genug wäre es auf alle Fälle!

Aber Lily war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Erinnerung auch wirklich eine war. Dann war sie mit Sirius ein Glas Punsch trinken gegangen und irgendwie waren es dann zwei geworden und drei und dann vier und so weiter. Aber danach? Ab da hatte sie einen Filmriss, einen Totalen. Und jetzt wachte sie hier wieder auf, nackt, und mit Sirius neben sich.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als ihr bewusst wurde was das bedeutete. Sie und Sirius… hatte… Oh, Scheiße!

Lily ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Was hatte sie nun schon wieder angestellt? Da war sie in James verliebt und dann trieb sie es mit seinem besten Freund?!

Aber eine Möglichkeit gab es noch. Vielleicht war ja gar nichts passiert?

Lily lachte leise und presste sofort wieder ihre Hände in ihre Schläfen. Bei ihrem Glück? Wie gut standen die Chancen, dass wirklich nichts Ernsthaftes passiert war? In dem Augenblick regte sich Sirius neben ihr. Er gab einen grunzenden Laut von sich und hob eine Hand an seinen Kopf. Dann stöhnte er leise und murmelte etwas das Lily nicht verstand, bevor er die Augen öffnete. Einen Moment starrte er Lily nur an und schien sich nicht sicher, ob sie nur eine Einbildung war oder doch real, aber dann schloss er die Augen wieder und presste seine Hände darauf.

„Scheiße", sagte er leise und es klang ziemlich endgültig. „Und ich hatte gehofft, das ganze wäre nur ein Traum gewesen."

Lily seufzte. Ja das wäre schön. „Ich weiß noch, dass wir was getrunken haben, auf dem Ball, aber danach..."

Sirius setzte sich mit einem Ächzen auf und sah sie an. Er sah ziemlich fertig aus, aber sein Kater war wahrscheinlich doch etwas geringer als der von Lily.

„Danach sind wir höchst wahrscheinlich hier runter gewankt und dann...", Sirius brach ab und starrte auf den weinroten Stoff des Ottomanen. „Ich weiß noch, dass du mir einen geblasen hast… und das hast du verdammt gut gemacht", sinnierte er mit abwesendem Blick und Lily schloss mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen die Augen.

„Männer", murmelte sie.

„Und dann hab ich's dir ordentlich besorgt soweit ich weiß, und dann..."

„Du brauchst gar nicht weiter zu reden. Lass mich raten. Wir haben mit einander geschlafen", beendete Lily frustriert den Satz.

„Ich denke schon."

„Du denkst?", rief Lily empört, bereute es aber gleich wieder und presste die Hände an ihre Schläfen.

„Nicht so laut", meckerte Sirius augenblicklich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und Lily nickte entschuldigend.

„Ja, ich weiß. Also, kannst du dich jetzt daran erinnern, oder nicht? Haben wir miteinander geschlafen?"

„Lily, ich war mindestens genauso dicht wie du. Aber sei doch mal ehrlich, wie hoch stehen die Chancen…"

„Dass du ihn noch hochgekriegt hast?", fragte Lily sarkastisch, in der Hoffnung, dass Ironie die ganze Sache irgendwie erträglicher machen würde.

Sirius funkelte sie böse an. „Nein", antwortete er trocken, „dass wir danach einfach eingeschlafen sind?"

Lily wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und nickte niedergeschlagen. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."

„Genau, also besser wir akzeptieren es."

Lily schwieg. Das hatte sie ja wieder wirklich wunderbar hinbekommen. Sie betrank sich aus Liebeskummer und landete dann mit dem besten Freund ihrer großen Liebe im Bett. Bravo Lily. Würde die Hexenwoche auch einen Preis für _die größte Dummheit deines Leben _vergeben, dann würde er eindeutig an sie gehen.

Aber was bitte sollte sie jetzt tun? Es James sagen? Dann hatte sie ganz klar verspielt. Also es ihm nicht sagen… und mit einer Lüge leben? Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Und wenn sie es ihm doch sagte? Es war zum verrückt werden! Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass das ganze hier einzig und allein ihre Schuld war! Sie wusste genau was passierte, wenn sie zu viel Alkohol trank: sie wurde geil und verdammt aufdringlich. Sirius war ein Mann, natürlich hatte er sich nicht beherrschen können. Na gut, vielleicht hätte er es können, wenn er nicht total betrunken gewesen wäre.

Lily seufzte und rappelte sich vom Ottomanen hoch. Ihre nackten Füße berührten den kalten Marmorfußboden und nachdem sie einen Schritt gegangen war, trat sie auf Stoff. Als sie nach unten sah, stand sie auf ihrem dunkelblauen Slip. Na ganz toll. Sie hatten also ihre gesamten Klamotten gleichmäßig im Badezimmer verteilt, was ehrlich gesagt auch nicht besonders verwunderlich war. Wenigstens hatten sie ihre Sachen nicht schon auf dem Gang verteilt. Hoffentlich…

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Sirius, der immer noch auf dem Ottomanen saß.

Lily hatte gerade neben der Tür ihren Umhang entdeckt und nach ein paar Schritten hatte sie ihn erreicht und hob ihn auf. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Innentasche und nach einem kleinen Schlenker mit dem dünnen Stück Holz erschien ein fast durchsichtiges Ziffernblatt einer Uhr vor ihr in der Luft, das ihr mitteilte, dass es halb 9 Uhr war.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Sirius noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter und Lily drehte sich, noch immer mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand, ärgerlich zu ihm um.

„Frühstücken, ich brauche eine Tasse Kaffee, schwarz", schnappte sie, aber immer noch in ziemlich geringer Lautstärke, und mit einem gemurmelten _Accio_ und einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes, sammelten sich alle ihre Kleidungsstücke, die im Badezimmer verteilt waren, in ihren Armen. Ein weiterer Schlenker und sie stand in blauer Jeans und rotem Shirt voll angezogen im Badezimmer. Ihr Kleid und alle andere Sachen, die sie gestern Abend getragen hatte, waren verschwunden.

„Wirst du es ihm sagen?"

Lily wusste, dass er auf James anspielte und nickte. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. „Ja werde ich…," sagte sie und Sirius wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Lily war noch nicht fertig. „…irgendwann."

„Ich denke er würde es besser verkraften, wenn du es ihm sagst", meinte Sirius, „bevor er es von mir oder irgendjemand anderem erfährt."

Lily schüttelte mit widerlicher Faszination den Kopf. Wie berechnend waren Männer eigentlich?

„Es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn James nie wider ein Wort mit dir redet. Und versuch ja nicht mir zu helfen, oder was auch immer, du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet."

Dann drehte sich die Schulsprecherin um und mit einem lauten Knall ließ sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Sirius zuckte bei dem lauten Geräusch zusammen und sein Kopf protestierte augenblicklich. Na ganz toll. Spätestens jetzt war es amtlich, fürs Kupplergewerbe hatte er eindeutig kein Gefühl mehr.

Lily stürmte durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Jedenfalls hätte man es stürmen nennen können, wenn sie nicht mit ihrer jetzigen Geschwindigkeit einen hundert Meter Lauf gegen eine Schnecke verloren hätte. Aber die nötige Wut hätte sie alle mal. Doch diese wandelte sich mit jedem Schritt mehr in ein schlechtes Gewissen und eine gehörige Portion Verzweiflung.

Sie hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Hätte sie sich doch bloß nicht betrunken... Aber sich Vorwürfe zu machen, brachte ihr jetzt auch herzlich wenig, das wusste sie. Als erstes brauchte sie jetzt eine Tasse Kaffee, vielleicht würde sie dann wieder halbwegs rational denken können.

Als Lily die große Halle erreichte, saßen dort noch fast alle beim Frühstücken und so wie es aussah, waren Sirius und Lily die einzigen, die dem Punsch zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Am Ende des Gryffindortisches saß, zu Lilys großer Freude, Lucy, die mit einer Tasse in der Hand über der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten saß. Lily ging zu ihr und setzte sich. Ihre erste Handlung war der Griff nach der Kaffeekanne. Sie füllte ihre Tasse, die sich zusammen mit Teller und Besteck von selbst aufgedeckt hatte, als sie sich gesetzt hatte, und Trank den Becher in einem Zug leer. Es schmeckte einfach fürchterlich! Sie stellte die Tasse mit verzogenem Gesicht wieder ab und schenkte sich noch einmal ein, diesmal aber mit Zucker und Milch.

„Du siehst total beschissen aus", informierte sie Lucy, ohne von ihrem Tagespropheten aufzusehen und nippte an ihrer Tasse.

„Das brauchst du mir nicht sagen, das weiß ich selber", gab Lily zurück und stützte ihre Stirn in ihre Hände.

„Wo warst du denn?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", antwortete Lily und bedauerte, dass sie das wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht konnte. „Was hast du gestern Abend eigentlich noch getan?", fragte Lily stattdessen.

„Du meinst während du dich mit Sirius hoffnungslos betrunken hast?", fragte Lucy irgendwie giftig und Lily nickte ohne den Kopf zu heben.

„Ach, ich hab Bruce in meinen Schlafsaal gezerrt und wir haben es wild getrieben. Jetzt ist er überzeugter Hetero."

Lily lachte leise, bereute es jedoch gleich, denn ihr Kopf hatte etwas dagegen.

„Aber wir waren dabei zu klären warum du so beschissen aussiehst, also?"

„Lucy, ich würde es dir ja gerne sagen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es hören willst."

„Ach Blödsinn. Ich bin deine beste Freundin, jedenfalls glaub ich, dass ich das bin. Du kannst mir alles erzählen, das weißt du doch. Und du siehst aus, als hättest du ein großes Problem", bohrte Lucy nach und Lily seufzte. Vielleicht sollte sie Lucy wirklich erzählen was passiert war. Immerhin waren sie und Sirius seit einer Woche nicht mehr zusammen und sie war es schließlich gewesen, die Schluss gemacht hatte.

„Na gut", willigte Lily ein. „Du weißt ja, dass ich und Sirius gestern ziemlich viel getrunken haben."

Sie wartete bis Lucy genickt hatte, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Naja, und irgendwie sind wir dann im Bad der Vertrauensschüler gelandet und haben miteinander geschlafen."

„WAS?!!"

Lily sah ihre Freundin nicht an, sie hatte den Kopf in ihre Hände gestützt und starrte auf die Holzoberfläche des Tisches. Die Hysterie in Lucys Stimme bemerkte sie nicht.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich kann mich auch gar nicht mehr dran erinnern, ich war so dicht und Sirius auch, wir wussten gar nicht mehr was wir taten. Und du weißt ja, wenn ich betrunken bin werde ich geil und irgendwie ... ach ich weiß auch nicht. Was mach ich denn jetzt??" Sie hob den Kopf und sah Lucy verzweifelt an.

Lucy traute ihren Ohren nicht. Lily hatte mit Sirius geschlafen? Mit _ihrem_ Sirius? Ihre beste Freundin hatte mit ihrem Freund geschlafen!!

Lucy wusste, dass Sirius einiges an Alkohol vertrug und bezweifelte stark, dass er sich so zugeschüttet hatte, dass er nichts mehr mitbekommen hatte. Er hatte sie angelogen. Er hatte gesagt er würde sie lieben. Und was machte er? Machte ihr weis, sie sollten Schluss machen, damit er Lily und James helfen konnte. Dass sie ihm diesem Blödsinn geglaubt hatte! Er hatte sich nur an Lily ran machen wollen! Und das hatte er geschafft und wie er das geschafft hatte. Sirius war echt das Letzte. Er hatte genau gewusste, dass Lily in James verliebt war und dann machte er sie betrunken und hüpfte mit ihr in die Kiste!

Lucy starrte Lily an, die sie mit verzweifelten Augen anblickte. Sie hatte Sirius immer für einen anständigen Kerl gehalten, aber jetzt wurde ihr klar was er wirklich war, ein Schwein, wie alle Männer. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie wusste im Moment nur eins, sie musste hier weg, sofort.

„Lucy, was soll ich denn jetzt tun?", fragte Lily und wäre sie nicht gerade selbst in eine phänomenale Lebenskrise gestürzt, hätte sie ihr wirklich Leid getan. Lily konnte ja im Prinzip nichts dafür, Sirius hatte sie reingelegt, sie beiden.

„Tut mir leid, Süße, ich hab noch was zu erledigen", sagte sie schnell, stand auf und verließ fluchtartig die große Halle.

Lucy war nicht mehr in der Lage die Tränen zurück zu halten und auch Bruce, der in dem Moment die Treppe hinunter kam, und irgendetwas zu ihr sagte, nahm sie gar nicht wahr. Sie ging so schnell sie konnte auf die großen Tore zu und verließ das Schloss.

Lily saß da und sah ihrer Freundin nach. Was war denn jetzt los? Ihr immer noch vom Alkohol vernebeltes Gehirn brauchte etwas länger als gewöhnlich, um zu begreifen _was_ hier los war und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Das ganze Getue, dieses Schluss machen von Lucy und von wegen sie wäre jetzt plötzlich in Remus verliebt, das ganze Verhalten ihrer Freundin ergab plötzlich einen Sinn. Sie liebte Sirius noch. Aber warum bei Merlins Bart hatten sie dann Schluss gemacht? Auch die Antwort auf diese Frage war schnell gefunden. Damit Sirius sich an sie ran machen konnte und James es ihm auch wirklich abkaufte und eifersüchtig wurde.

Lucy liebte ihn noch, sie hatte nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben. Und was hatte sie getan? Ihrer besten Freundin erzählt, dass sie mit ihrer großen Liebe ins Bett gesprungen war. Sie war keinen Deut besser als Sirius. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie das nun wieder gerade biegen?

Sirius stolperte durch die Korridore des Schlosses. Man hätte es auch rennen nennen können, aber dafür wankte er zu viel. Er was es gewohnt viel Alkohol zu trinken, aber Gestern hatte er es wirklich etwas übertrieben.

Doch jetzt war nur eins wichtig, er musste James finden, sofort! Wenn irgendjemand ihm erzählte, was er und Lily gerade getan hatten, würde er ihn umbringen! Vielleicht wäre es klug zu erst Remus zu suchen. Er wusste immer was zu tun war. Nein, er würde jetzt zu erst James suchen!

In der Eingangshalle machte er halt und sah sich um. Die meisten Schüler waren mit dem Frühstück fertig und nun auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume oder in die Bibliothek oder sonst wohin. James konnte er nicht entdecken, doch als jemand seinen Namen rief, drehte er sich um. Es war Bruce.

Sirius hatte nicht wirklich etwas gegen Bruce, von ihm aus sollte doch jeder vögeln was er wollte und von wo er es wollte, aber manchmal ging ihm dieser Typ auf die Nerven.

„Sirius, weißt du was mit Lucy los ist?"

Als der Dunkelhäutige Lucys Namen erwähnte, schrillten bei Sirius alle Alarmglocken.

„Was? Was ist mit Lucy?", fragte er schnell, aber Bruce zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie ist gerade eben, vor einer Minute oder so, durch die Tore nach draußen und so viel ich gesehen habe, hat sie geweint."

Sirius stand wie festgefroren da. Sie hatte geweint und war raus gerannt? Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Lily mit ihr geredet hatte. Wieso in aller Welt hatte sie das denn getan? Man sagte einem Selbstmörder doch auch nicht, dass er die Schlinge besser fester zu ziehen sollte!

Sirius machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. James konnte warten, Lucy war jetzt viel wichtiger! Er rannte auf die Schlosstore zu und ignorierte Bruce, der ihm noch irgendetwas hinterher rief und sogar Professor McGonagall, die ihm fünf Punkte für _Rennen in der Eingangshalle_ abzog, schenkte er kein Gehör. Merlin sei dank, wusste er genau wo er Lucy suchen musste.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Bis Kapitel 11 geht das ganze noch weiter, obwohl Kapitel 11 ist eigentlich kein wirkliches Kapitel mehr...

bye eure CarpeDiem


	9. I belong to you, you belong to me

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ich weiß, ich hab euch ziemlich lange warten lassen, aber jetzt hat das Warten ein Ende. Und ihr an diesem Freitagabend ein neues Kapitel zu lesen. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß! Und danke für die lieben Reviews!

**Zaubermaus: **Du hast schon recht, Sirius hat Lily über mitgespielt, aber wenn sie nicht wiede rzusammen kommen, woher bekomme ich dann mein Happy End? Und nein, Lucy hatte natürlich nichts mit Bruce, der hat es nicht so mit Frauen. +gg+

**Lily Summer: **Sirius mit seinen treuen Hundeaugen kann aber auch nicht lange böse sein. In diesesm Chap erfährt es James aber noch nicht, das kommt erst noch.

**Alya - Sara:** Vielen Dank für das Review, ich freu mich über jedes einzelne davon!

**Draco's CoffeeGirl** : Aber so ein Cliff in einer Story muss halt einfach auch mal sein, die sind halt einfach so schön +gg+

**mimi: **Jetzt entwickelt sich das ganze mal besser, versprochen, sonst kommen wir ja nie ans Ende

**sophie: **Bruce! Ja, ich liebe diesen Typen auch! Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen ihn einzubauen!

**JennaM.: **Stimmt, Lily und James sind nur ein Mal zusammen vorgekommen... jetzt wo du es sagst... dafür hattet ihr Sirius öfter... 

**Anmerkungen:** Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

**Lady Marmalade**

.-°°-.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°°-.

**Chapter nine: I belong to you, you belong to me**

.-°**9**°-.

_**Die Liebe ist so unproblematisch wie ein Fahrzeug. Problematisch sind nur die Lenker, die Fahrgäste und die Straße.**_

_**(Franz Kafka)**_

James war am gestrigen Abend ziemlich früh vom Ball in Richtung Schlafsaal gegangen. Remus war irgendwann gegen 3 Uhr auch gekommen (und wahrscheinlich auch schon einige Male davor) aber auf Sirius hatte er vergeblich gewartet. Nicht, dass er wirklich gewartet hätte, aber in sechs Jahren Hogwarts hatte er es sich irgendwie angewöhnt, wenn die Tür zum Schlafsaal geöffnet oder geschlossen wurde, aufzuwachen.

Das letzte Mal als James ihn gesehen hatte, war auf dem Ball gewesen, wo er mit Lily an der Bar gestanden hatte. Und wenn er so an gestern Abend zurück dachte, dann konnte Sirius dort bleiben wo der Pfeffer wuchs! Seit einer Woche machte er sich jetzt schon an Lily ran und jedes Mal, wenn er ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte er nur gesagt, er würde sich das nur einbilden. Ha! Einbilden, er bildete sich überhaupt nichts ein! Alles was er sah war Realität, und die Realität war, dass Sirius versuchte bei Lily zu landen!

Und so etwas nannte sich sein bester Freund! Wenn Sirius wieder auftauchen würde, dann würde James ihm die Meinung geigen und das ganz gewaltig. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig zu sehen wie sich Sirius an Lily ran machte, warum allerdings, das wusste er nicht wirklich. Es war einfach so und damit basta.

Als James die Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinunter ging war dort niemand. Fürs Frühstück war es mittlerweile zu spät, er würde sich später etwas aus der Küche holen müssen, aber jetzt hoffte er, Sirius in der großen Halle zu finden.

Ein Blick sagte ihm jedoch, dass Sirius nicht da war, als er die Halle betrat. Überhaupt waren nur noch eine Hand voll Leute in der Halle. James interessierte sich jedoch nicht für einen von ihnen, bis er auf eine Person mit roten Haaren am Gryffindortisch aufmerksam wurde, die den Kopf in ihre Arme gelegt, allem Anschein nach schlief.

James ging auf das Tischende zu, wo Lily seelenruhig vor einem Becher schlief. Eigentlich hatte er nur vorgehabt sie anzusehen. Sie sah selbst jetzt einfach wunderschön aus, wie sie da lag, so zerbrechlich, aber als er sich neben sie setzte, schreckte sie hoch. Sie sah ziemlich fertig aus und ihre roten Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht, aber James fand trotzdem, dass sie noch nie niedlicher, begehrenswertes oder schöner ausgesehen hatte.

„Mist, ich bin eingeschlafen", murmelte sie und als sie James entdeckte, weiteten sich ihre Augen plötzlich.

„Ist was?", fragte James besorgt, aber Lily schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

Wo kam James denn jetzt auf ein Mal her? Sie beobachtete seine Reaktion, aber er benahm sich wir immer, und auch nicht so, als würde er sich verstellen. Lily atmete innerlich aus. Er wusste es noch nicht. Obwohl, woher auch? Lucy wird es ihm wohl kaum erzählt haben und Sirius wollte ja, dass sie es ihm sagte.

„Nein, was soll sein?", fragte sie betont lässig und strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, aber ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, waren ihre Bewegungen irgendwie fahrig. Um irgendetwas zu tun, griff sie nach dem Becher, den sie gerade vor sich entdeckt hatte, doch als sie den Rest ihres Kaffees trinken wollte, bemerkte sie, dass er kalt war und ließ die Tasse wieder sinken.

„Weißt du zufällig wo Sirius ist?", fragte James und Lily hörte sofort, dass er versuchte seinen Ärger in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Lily drehte etwas ruckartig den Kopf.

„Nein, keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Wieso war er denn sauer auf Sirius? Er konnte es nicht wissen, das konnte er einfach nicht, ein so guter Schauspieler war er nicht. Das war wahrscheinlich niemand. Vielleicht war er ärgerlich auf Sirius, weil er sich jetzt seit einer Woche an sie ranmachte. Das hieß dann aber, dass Sirius Plan funktioniert hatte, James war eifersüchtig! Aber nur bis er erfahren würde, was sie und Sirius getan hatten, spätestens dann würden sie sich die Radieschen von unten ansehen.

Vielleicht sollte sie es ihm jetzt gleich sagen? Wann er es erfuhr war doch egal, oder? Sie konnte auch jetzt gleich ihre Zukunft ruinieren. Und vielleicht hatte Sirius ja doch Recht, vielleicht verkraftete er es besser, wenn sie es ihm sagte. Das würde sie sich natürlich niemals wirklich eingestehen.

Einen Moment lang, wollte sie es ihm erzählen, und sie hatte schon ihren Mund geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, doch dann verließ sie der Mut. Sie konnte es nicht. Ihr Mund war plötzlich trocken wie Staub und ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu.

Und Lily klappte ihren Mund wieder zu und schaute zu Boden, während sie sich irgendwie nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Entschuldige mich, ich… muss noch ein Buch aus der Bibliothek holen", schwindelte Lily eilig, und diese Ausrede war wirklich das Beste was ihr gerade eingefallen war. Dann ließ sie einen ziemlich verwirrten James in der großen Halle sitzen, während sie sich bemühte so schnell und gleichzeitig so normal wie möglich zur Tür zu kommen.

Sirius war derweilen im Sturmschritt über die Schlossgründe unterwegs. Lucy konnte höchstens ein paar Minuten Vorsprung haben, aber er musste sie finden, so schnell er konnte! Er hatte ihr gesagt, er würde sie lieben und er würde sie nicht sitzen lassen. Und jetzt hatte er mit ihrer besten Freundin geschlafen!

Der Himmel über dem Schloss hatte, wie bereits am Abend zuvor, eine ziemlich hässliche, dunkle Färbung und gerade als Sirius hoffte, es würde nicht zu Regnen anfangen, spürte er die ersten, feinen Tropfen auf seinem Gesicht. Heute hatte sich wirklich alles gegen ihn verschworen, sogar das Wetter.

Sirius wusste genau wo Lucy war, an ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Um den großen See herum lagen in größeren Abständen immer wieder kleinere Felsbrocken, auf denen es sich die Schüler im Sommer zum Lernen, oder einfach um sich zu Sonnen, bequem machten. Man musste den See fast ein Mal umrunden, um zu Lucys Lieblingsstelle zu kommen, aber der weite Weg lohnte sich. An dieser Stelle war das Wasser besonders flach, sodass man ohne Schwierigkeiten mit den Füßen hinein gehen konnte. Trotzdem kamen an diese Stelle nur selten Schüler, da sie, wie gesagt, recht weit vom Schloss entfernt lag.

Sirius wusste auch ganz genau warum es Lucys Lieblingsstelle war. Auf genau diesem Felsbrocken hatten sie sich das erste Mal geküsst. Sirius hatte sich damals zunehmend mehr für die hübsche Brünette interessiert, aber Lucy hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, dass es ihm ernst mit ihr war. Er war Quidditchspieler und wurde somit von der halben Schule angeschmachtet, was Lucy am Anfang ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Doch mit der Zeit hatte sie begriffen, dass es Sirius wirklich ernst war und mittlerweile erhob sie richtige Besitzansprüche auf ihn.

Und jetzt hatte er sie betrogen, mit ihrer besten Freundin, schlimmer konnte es heute doch gar nicht mehr kommen! Doch Sirius hatte keine Ahnung wie viel schlimmer es noch kommen würde.

Als er Lucy auf genau dem Felsbrocken, auf dem er sie erwartet hatte, entdeckte, goss es bereits wie aus Kübeln und Sirius Shirt klebte an seiner durchtrainierten Brust. Die Haare hingen ihm klitschnass ins Gesicht und überhaupt alles an ihm war durchnässt, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er hatte sie gefunden.

Lucy hatte das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und die letzten Tränen, die gerade versiegten, klebten zusammen mit den Regentropfen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben was dieser Dreckskerl ihr angetan hatte! Und sie hatte ihm vertraut! Dass es mittlerweile schon fast sinnflutartig regnete, hatte sie kaum bemerkt.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als jemand ihr von hinten eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter legte. Einen Moment hoffte sie, es wäre Lily, doch der Griff war zu fest, als das es ihre Freundin hätte sein können.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Sirius, der sich neben ihr auf den kalten, nassen Stein setzte. Er nahm seine Hand wieder von ihrer Schulter und saß einfach nur neben ihr, seinen Blick auf den See gerichtet, auf dem die vielen Regentropfen Millionen kleiner Wellen aufpeitschten.

Lucy hatte vorgehabt ihn in Grund und Boden zu schreien und ihm mindestens eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, aber jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr. Als sie ihn da sitzen sah, machte sich eine ungemeine Gleichgültigkeit in ihr breit. Er war nur hier um sein Gewissen zu erleichtern. Aber trotzdem wollte sie noch nicht so richtig glauben, dass er sie betrogen hatte, bis sie es nicht aus seinem Mund gehört hätte. Es kam ihr so unwirklich vor.

„Ist es wahr?", fragte sie leise und hätte sich am liebsten sofort die Zunge abgebissen. Warum musste sie immer den ersten Schritt machen? Aber eins schwor sie sich, sollte er auch nur versuchen es zu leugnen, würde sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen, die er sein Leben lang nicht vergessen würde!

Doch Sirius hatte nicht die Absicht sie zu belügen. „Ja, ist es", antwortete er, blickte aber weiter auf den See hinaus.

Lucy war so zornig, dass ihr augenblicklich die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie wollte nicht weinen, aber sie war so wütend auf ihn! Aber auch als sie versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten, oder sie weg zu wischen, wollte es nicht funktionieren.

„Ich dachte du liebst mich", sagte Lucy leise und mit beinahe erstickter Stimme, ihr Gesicht vor ihm verborgen.

„Das tue ich", erwiderte Sirius.

Dieser Kerl hatte wirklich Nerven!

„Ach ja? Und warum treibst du es dann mit meiner besten Freundin?!", schrie Lucy und drehte sich wütend zu ihm um. Ihre Augen waren rot geschwollen von den Tränen zuvor und ihre braunen Haare hingen ihr in nassen Strähnen ins Gesicht.

„Ich war total betrunken!", gab Sirius heftig zurück und Lucy lachte auf.

„Ja sicher! Das kann jeder sagen. Aber gerade du, von dir hätte ich eine bessere Ausrede erwartet!"

„Lucy, ich schwöre dir, so dermaßen besoffen wie gestern war ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Bei Merlin, ich kann mich ja nicht mal mehr daran erinnern!"

Sirius schrie trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Der Regen hatte immer noch nicht nachgelassen und Lucy nickte übertrieben mitleidig.

„Oh, das tut mir aber leid. Herrgott, ihr Männer seid so schwanzgesteuert!"

„Lucy bitte, ich liebe dich...", versuchte Sirius und ergriff sie mit beiden Händen an den Schultern, doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, schüttelte Lucy seine Hände ab und unterbrach ihn.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", schrie sie und versuchte ein Stück von Sirius weg zu kommen, doch dieser ließ sie nicht. Er fing ihre Hände ein und drückte sie rückwärts auf den Felsbrocken bis er mit seinem Gewicht auf ihr lag und Lucy sich kaum noch bewegen konnte.

Lucy versuchte sich gegen ihn zu wehren, was glaubte er denn wer er war? Doch sie scheitete bereits kläglich an den Versuchen ihre Hände frei zu bekommen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu", fauchte Sirius, und sein Gesicht war nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. „Mein Plan war von Anfang an James eifersüchtig zu machen, Lily interessiert mich nicht. Wir waren gestern so dermaßen betrunken, dass man uns hätte auf den Mond schießen können und wir hätten es nicht mitbekommen! Ich will dich, Lucy, nicht Lily. Und ich liebe dich, nur dich."

Lucy war gezwungen ihm zuzuhören, während die dicken Regentropfen immer noch unablässig auf ihr Gesicht prasselten, und ein Teil von ihr wollte ihm auch glauben, aber ein anderer Teil sträubte sich mit allem was sie hatte.

Sirius wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort von ihr. Er senkte seinen Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren. Der Kuss war nicht vorsichtig oder sanft, er war beinahe grob und unglaublich intensiv. Sirius' Zunge drückte ihre Lippen auseinander, während er immer noch ihre Handgelenke auf der Brust festhielt.

Lucy versuchte sich zu wehren, irgendwie von ihm weg zu kommen, aber es gelang ihr nicht auch nur einen Millimeter. Sirius kümmerte sich nicht darum, er küsste sie mit einer verzweifelten Intensität, und als er spürte, dass sie aufgehört hatte sich gegen ihn zu wehren, wurde sein Kuss sanfter. Das hier war seine letzte Chance seinen Engel, seinen Schatz zurück zu bekommen und er würde alles tun damit sie ihm glaubte! Der Griff um ihre Hände lockerte sich etwas und Sirius war erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht mehr gegen ihn wehrte, aber sie erwiderte den Kuss auch nicht, sie lag nur passiv unter ihm.

Bei Merlin was hatte er jetzt schon wieder gemacht! Lucy hatte ja überhaupt keine Chance gehabt sich zu wehren! Sie hatte es versucht, war aber gegen Sirius, der ihr seinen Kuss aufzwang, völlig hilflos.

Sirius schreckte hoch und ließ augenblicklich ihre Handgelenke los, fast so, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. Seine Augen waren geweitet und er gab sie so schnell er konnte frei.

Lucy hatte gehandelt ohne zu denken, oder besser gesagt, sie hatte nicht mehr gehandelt. Sie hatte vergessen, dass es Sirius war, der über ihr lag, Sirius, der ihr niemals weh tun würde, und hatte sich instinktiv versteift, als sie es nicht geschafft hatte sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Einen Moment lang hatte sie sogar Angst vor ihm gehabt, aber als sie sich jetzt aufsetzte, sah sie in seine Augen und sie sah den Schrecken in ihnen.

Er war zutiefst erschrocken darüber, was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte nicht den Vorsatz gehabt, sie gegen ihren Willen zu küssen. Er hatte niemals auch nur die Absicht gehabt, sie gegen ihren Willen festzuhalten! Und um nichts in der Welt würde er ihr jemals wehtun wollen. Sirius sah einfach nur so verzweifelt aus, so unglaublich verzweifelt, dass sie es kaum ertragen konnte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er sah aus, als hätte er gerade das Wichtigste in seinem Leben verloren.

Und Lucy begriff. Sie war das Wichtigste in seinem Leben gewesen, war es immer noch. Er bedauerte, was er getan hatte, und das aufrichtig. Und plötzlich war sie sich sicher, dass er sie immer noch liebte, dass er sie immer lieben würde. Doch so leicht wollte sie es ihm nicht machen. Das hatte er nicht verdient, nicht nachdem was er getan hatte.

Sirius sah auf Lucy, die mit seltsam glasigen Augen zu ihm hoch blickte und erwartete, dass sie ihm jeden Moment eine runter hauen würde, doch das tat sie nicht.

„Du liebst mich?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und Sirius nickte hastig, wobei einige Wassertropfen aus seinen Haaren auf Lucys Gesicht fielen.

„Und Lily bedeutet dir nichts?"

„Gar nichts, ich liebe nur dich, mein Engel", versicherte ihr Sirius verzweifelt.

„Schwöre", verlangte sie.

„Bei Merlin, ich schwöre es", antwortete Sirius sofort.

Das reichte Lucy zwar bei Weitem noch nicht, aber ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Sirius sah es natürlich und er begann sich ihr wieder vorsichtig zu nähern. Er sah ihr in die Augen um nicht noch einmal einen Fehler zu machen und beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter, bis ihre Lippen sich auf die seinen legten. Lucy spürte das Regenwasser auf seinen Lippen und ihre Zunge suchte sich eilig einen Weg in seinen warmen Mund, während sich ihre Hände in seine durchnässten Haare schlangen. Sie wollte ihn lieben, sie wollte ihm zeigen wie sehr sie ihn liebte, hier und jetzt.

Doch Sirius Hände umfingen ihr Gesicht und er löste sich sanft von ihr. Lucy versuchte ihn wieder zu sich heran zu ziehen, doch Sirius schob sie zurück und löste seine Lippen von ihren.

„Nicht hier, Süße, nicht hier. Es regnet und wir werden uns beiden den Tod holen. Aber ich verspreche dir, heute Abend werde ich dich nicht mehr loslassen", raunte er und Lucy nickte, wenn auch widerwillig.

Sirius zog sie mit sich nach oben und küsste sie noch ein Mal im strömenden Regen. „Ich weiß ich hab dich enttäuscht. Ich hab mit deiner Freundin geschlafen, während ich mit dir zusammen war. Oh, Lucy bitte, bitte verzeih mir, sag, dass du mir verzeihst", bat Sirius und sah Lucy hoffnungsvoll an, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius glaubte einen Moment lang, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben.

Doch dann lächelte sie. „Das brauch ich gar nicht, genau genommen waren wir in der Zeit gar nicht zusammen. Weißt du noch? Wir haben Schluss gemacht."

Sirius atmete aus, und er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Dann lächelte er glücklich. „Dann frage ich dich hiermit, ob du meine feste Freundin sein willst."

Lucy nickte sofort und Sirius schloss sie glücklich in seine Arme und drückte sie an sein nasses Shirt. Und diesmal schwor er sich, dass sie ihr halbjähriges Beziehungsjubiläum schaffen würden.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_


	10. Sunshine after the rain

Hallöchen ihr alle!

Ich fahre morgen in den Urlaub und werde wahrscheinlich erst nach den Ferien dazu kommen das letzte Kapitel von Lady Marmalade hoch zu laden. Aber jetzt gibt es einmal das eigentliche Ende auch wenn, wie gesagt, noch ein Kapitel dazu kommt.

**Draco's CoffeeGirl: **Ich hätte Sirius wohl auch nicht so schnell verziehen. Ich hatte auch schon überlegt das noch mal umzuschreiben, aber ich kann nicht alles umschreiben nur weil ich grad anderer Meinung bin, also hab ich es so gelassen.

**Alya S. Biber: **Komischerweise heißen alle Freundinnen von Sirius Lucy… muss wohl am Namen liegen, dass sie so gut zusammen passen.

**Liemely:** Ich freu mich über jedes Review, und die letzten Kapitel waren nicht so die Knalle, das stimmt.

**Zaubermaus: **Sirius lasse ich am Ende dieses Kapitel noch einmal ein bisschen zappeln, also hat sie ihm noch nicht endgültig verziehen. Aber sie glaubt ja auch immer noch, dass Sirius mit Lily geschlafen hat…

**Lily Summer: **Mag sein, dass James sturer ist als Lucy, aber er ist bis über beide Ohren in Lily verliebt und musst sich jetzt eine Woche lang anschauen, wie sie von einem andere an gegraben wurde, demnach ist seine Schmerzgrenze schon ziemlich erreicht…+gg+

**Sophie: **Ja, ich habe euch eine Schlägerei versprochen und meine Versprechen löse ich auch ein, aber mit Bruce kann ich leider nicht dienen, tut mir leid. Aber, die Liste kommt doch noch einmal vor!

**Lady Marmalade**

.-°°-.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°°-.

**Chapter ten: Sunshine after the rain**

.-°**9**°-.

**_Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht was Leiden schafft._**

_**(Friedrich Schleiermacher)**_

Sirius und Lucy betraten eine viertel Stunde später völlig durchnässt das Schloss. In der Eingangshalle war es düster und durch die Fenster fiel nur das Licht, das die dunklen, grauen Regenwolken hindurch ließen. Draußen regnete es beinahe sinnflutartig und schon jetzt liefen kleine Sturzbäche durch die Gemüsebeete von Professor Green.

Gerade als Sirius die Tür der Eingangshalle zufallen ließ, donnerte es draußen ohrenbetäubend und Lucy sprang mit einem Quietschen, das im Geräusch des Donners unter ging, an Sirius Seite. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lächelte leise und drückte seine Lucy fest an sich. Er strich ihr über die nassen Haare und fühlte sich trotz der Kälte und des nassen Shirts, das an seiner Brust klebte, wirklich glücklich. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hielt seinen Engel wieder in den Armen. Noch vor ein paar Stunden war er sich nicht sicher gewesen ob sie überhaupt je wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen würde.

In dem Moment donnerte es erneut und der nur Sekundenbruchteile darauf folgende Blitz erleuchtete die Eingangshalle. Lucy löste sich wieder von Sirius und lächelte beschämt.

„Tut mir leid."

„Wieso denn? Du bist erschrocken, nichts weiter. Das kann doch jedem mal passieren", antwortete Sirius und zog seinen Zauberstab mit dem er sie beide von Regen befreite. „Und jetzt komm, lass uns James suchen und ihm alles erklären, bevor er es von jemand anderem erfährt und das mit Lily und ihm nie etwas wird."

Lily und Sirius betraten einen ziemlich vollen Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner der Schüler hatte große Lust bei diesem Wetter einen Spaziergang auf den Schlossgründen zu machen und so saßen so ziemlich alle Gryffindors entweder im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in ihren Schlafsälen. Selbst die Bibliothek war bei diesem trüben Wetter nicht besonders anziehend. Aber alles auf das Wetter zu schieben war vielleicht auch etwas ungerecht. Ein anderer Grund für den um sich greifenden Unmut an Aktivität könnte auch der bloße Gedanke daran sein, dass heute noch Wochenende war, und Morgen eben wieder Unterricht.

Sirius blickte sich suchend nach James um und entdeckte ihn tatsächlich auf der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal, die er gerade herunter kam. Jetzt war es soweit, in spätestens 5 Minuten würde er seinen besten Freund verlieren. Und selbst falls James ihm nicht sofort die Freundschaft kündigte und ihm einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals jagen würde, würde doch ihre Freundschaft einen gewaltigen Vertrauensbruch erleiden, und das alles nur weil er versucht hatte, seinem besten Freund zu helfen. Er würde nie wieder jemandem helfen.

„Sirius", sagte Lucy leise und stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. Sirius drehte den Kopf und sah Lily, die allein neben dem Fenster stand und nervös an ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Ihr Blick war besorgt auf die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal gerichtet, die James gerade herunter kam.

Sirius sah ihr an, dass sie mit sich kämpfte. Sie wollte es James sagen, aber sie wollte auch nicht alles kaputt machen, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte. Und er, Sirius, war schuld. Sein Plan war es gewesen, der aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Und deswegen war es seine Aufgaben das ganze wieder hinzubiegen.

Sirius hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst und die Situation gerade jetzt eignete sich hervorragend. Er drehte sich kurz zu Lucy um und drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich, das weißt du", sagte er leise, drehte sich dann um und ging auf Lily zu.

Lucy blieb mit einem ziemlich geschockten Gesichtsausdruck neben der Tür stehen. Doch dann zwang sie sich zur Ruhe, was auch tatsächlich funktionierte. Ja, sie wusste es, und sie würde es nicht wieder so schnell vergessen, aber wenn es wagte Lily zu küssen, und sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er genau das tun würde, dann würde er etwas zu hören bekommen, das er nicht so schnell wieder vergessen würde!

Sirius ging geradewegs auf Lily zu, die ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Ihr Blick war auf James gerichtet.

„Hey Lily", sagte Sirius mit seinem patentierten Maraudergrinsen, gerade laut genug, damit auch wirklich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum ihn hören konnte, inklusive James natürlich. Lily drehte den Kopf, aber Sirius war schon bei ihr und zog sie an sich.

„Vertrau mir", flüsterte er schnell in ihr Ohr, bevor er sie in seine Arme schloss und ihre Lippen mit einem brennenden Kuss versiegelte.

Lily war im ersten Moment zu verwundert und wehrte sich nicht gegen Sirius, der ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge auseinander drückte und ihren Mund eroberte. Doch Lily brauchte sich gar nicht gegen diesen Wüstling wehren, einen Augenblick später eilte ihr Retter ihr auch schon zur Hilfe.

James wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er blieb wie eine Steinstatue mitten auf der Treppe stehen und starrte hinüber zum Fenster. Doch das Fenster, oder vielmehr die Aussicht dahinter, interessierte ihn dabei überhaupt nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war dagegen auf die beiden Gestalten gerichtet, die sich eng umschlungen küssten. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm etwas klar, dass ihm schon vor einer Woche hätte klar werden sollen. Er liebte sie. Jeden Moment den sie nicht bei ihm war, fühlte er sich nicht vollständig. Sie machte ihn komplett. Er liebte sie. Und James riss der Geduldsfaden. Sirius mochte seit 7 Jahren sein bester Freund sein, aber bei der Liebe hörte die Freundschaft auf! Für ihn jedenfalls.

Mit eiligen Schritten stürmte er die letzten Treppenstufen hinunter und mit ein paar weiteren Schritten hatte er Sirius und Lily erreicht. Wütend packte er Sirius am Kragen und zog ihn grob von Lily weg, die daraufhin fast gestolpert wäre. Doch das kümmerte ihn nicht, er war so auf Sirius und seine Wut konzentriert, dass er nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahm.

Sirius stolperte rückwärts und einen Moment später schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf. Doch ehe er sich orientieren konnte, packte ihn James am T-Shirt, riss ihn hoch und verpasste ihm einen saftigen Kinnhacken.

„Du elender Mistkerl!", rief James wütend, während Sirius zur Seite stürzte und erneut unsanft auf dem Boden landete. James stand schwer atmend über ihm, während sich Sirius mit dem Handrücken über seinen Mund fuhr. Er blutete. Wenn auch nur leicht, aber James hatte ihm die Lippe aufgeschlagen. Ab jetzt war es eine offizielle Prügelei, kein Streit mehr wegen einem Mädchen.

Lily stand mit aufgerissenen Augen immer noch am Fenster und konnte gar nicht glauben was sie da sah. Sirius Black und James Potter, die wie Brüder waren, prügelten sich. Diese Tatsache ließ sie für einen Moment vergessen, dass sie Schulsprecherin war und ihnen eigentlich Punkte abziehen sollte.

Sirius rappelte sich hoch und James blitzte ihn heraus fordernd an. Draußen zuckte erneut ein Blitz durch den dichten Regen, begleitet von einem lauten Donnern, aber weder Sirius noch James hörten es. Sirius hörte nur noch das Blut in seinen Adern rauschen, während sein Blick trotzig auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet war.

Lucy griffe ebenfalls nicht ein, das sollten die beiden hübsch unter sich ausmachen und Sirius sollte ruhig seine Quittung für den ganzen Schlamassel bekommen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich um die beiden Gryffindors ein Kreis gebildet, denn keiner der Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum wollte sich diese etwas ungewöhnliche, aber doch höchst willkommene, Nachmittagsunterhaltung entgegen lassen. Doch bis jetzt griff auch von ihnen niemand ein.

Diesmal war es Sirius, der auf James losging. Er stürzte nach vorne und täuschte einen Kinnhacken an, doch dann versenkte er seine Faust in James Magen. James stöhnte auf und krümmte kurz vorne über, doch er fing sich recht schnell wieder und holte zum nächsten Schlag aus.

Doch dieser sollte nie treffen, denn Sirius duckte sich weg und als er zum Gegenschlag ausholen wollte, packten ihn zwei starke Arme von hinten und zogen ihn von James weg. Remus Lupin hatte eingegriffen und auf der anderen Seite wurde James gerade von Frank Longbottom gepackt. Damit war die Prügelei vorüber, aber sie ging sofort auf der nächsten Ebene weiter.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl!", fauchte James und versuchte sich erneut auf Sirius zu stürzen, doch Frank hielt ihn unerbittlich fest.

Auch Sirius wollte noch nicht recht glauben, dass die Prügelei damit beendet war und James' Beleidigung konnte er auch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren wollte er sich nach vorne werfen, aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Remus gemacht, der zwar schmächtig aussehen mochte, dies aber bei weitem nicht war.

„Lass mich sofort los Remus!", befahl er wütend, doch Remus dachte gar nicht daran und als Sirius nicht frei kam, fluchte er laut.

„Jetzt beruhigt euch mal, alle beide", schalt Remus. „Was ist denn hier eigentlich los?"

James schnaubte verächtlich und im Moment war es ihm nicht bewusst, dass ihnen der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum zuhörte. „Was hier los ist? Dieser Dreckskerl soll seine Finger von Lily lassen! Das ist los!"

„Wieso sollte ich?", schnappte Sirius mit einem gemeinen Grinsen zurück. „Sie ist schließlich nicht deine Freundin, oder?"

Damit hatte Sirius genau ins Schwarze getroffen, und das war das letzte was James jetzt noch hören wollte und er versuchte erneut sich auf Sirius zu stürzen. Doch Frank hielt ihn fest und zog ihn wieder in sicherer Entfernung zu Sirius.

Mittlerweile war auch Lily aus ihrer anfänglichen Starre erwacht und schaltete sich in dieses Chaos ein. Sie schob unsanft ein paar der schaulustigen Gryffindors aus dem Weg und stellte sich wie der leibhaftige Racheengel vor James. „James, hör auf und du auch Sirius, es reicht!", griff sie die beiden Streithähne laut an. „Das ganze hier hat schon genug Schaden angerichtet!", entschied sie und funkelte zu erst James und dann Sirius böse an.

Lucy hielt sich da weiterhin raus. Sie stand etwas abseits und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass ihre Freundin die beiden Jungs, aber vor allem ihren Sirius, in einem Stück lassen würde. So wütend hatte sie die hübsche Rothaarige erst selten gesehen. Und außerdem gehörte Sirius ihr und wenn ihn jemand auseinander nahm, dann war sie das. Jetzt da sie nicht seine wunderbaren Körper so dicht an ihrem spürte konnte sie klarer denken und sie hatte ihm noch nicht verziehen.

„Sirius hat kein Interesse an mir, das ganze war ein Plan, um dich eifersüchtig zu machen", erklärte Lily und deutete dabei mit dem Zeigefinger auf James. Der schaute ziemlich verblüfft drein, und schaffte es erst einige Augenblicke später seinen Mund wieder zuzuklappen, bevor er ihn dann doch wieder öffnete um etwas zu sagen.

„Stimmt das, Sirius?"

Sirius nickte und zuckte mehr oder weniger entschuldigend mit den Schultern, so fern es Remus' Griff jedenfalls zuließ.

„Sag es verdammt!", schrie James und Sirius zuckte merklich zusammen.

„Ja! Ja, es stimmt", gab Sirius heftiger als beabsichtigt zurück. „Aber konnte ich denn wissen, dass das ganze außer Kontrolle gerät?"

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, doch dann fand James seine Stimme wieder.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er höchst beunruhigt.

„Du weißt es noch nicht?", schlussfolgerte Sirius völlig verblüfft und James sah ihn nur noch verwirrten und noch weit aus beunruhigter an.

„Was?"

Er wusste es wirklich nicht! Lily hatte damit gerechnet, dass Sirius es James gesagt hatte, warum hätte er ihn sonst geschlagen? Sirius hingegen, war sich sicher, dass Lily es James gesagt hatte und Lucy wiederum hatte darauf spekuliert, dass ebenfalls Lily James das ganze erzählt hatte. Doch so wie es aussah, hatte James nicht die leiseste Ahnung was letzte Nacht vorgefallen war.

Sirius druckste etwas herum und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, aber es wollte nicht so recht klappen. Wahrscheinlich aus dem Grund, weil es, um so etwas zu sagen, einfach keine richtigen Worte gab.

„Ich... hab… mit Lily geschlafen."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Bombe hochging. „WAS?!", fragte James total überrumpelt.

Frank hatte schon einmal vorsichtshalber seinen Griff um James Schultern etwas verstärkt, aber das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen. James war buchstäblich vor Schreck zu einer Säule erstarrt, selbst seine Gesichtsfarbe erinnerte irgendwie an weißen Marmor.

„Sag das noch mal", verlangte er dann mit Unheil verkündend tonloser Stimme.

Sirius tat ihm den Gefallen. „Ich hab mit Lily geschlafen. Gestern nach dem Ball, aber James, wir waren sturzbetrunken!"

James brauchte noch einen Moment bis diese Nachricht sein Gehirn erreicht hatte, aber als sie angekommen war, wollte er sich augenblicklich wieder auf Sirius stürzen. „Du verdammter Scheißkerl!", fluchte er wütend, doch Frank war nicht umsonst einer der besten Treiber, den Gryffindor je gesehen hatte und so blieb diese Aktion ziemlich fruchtlos.

„Und ich dachte du wärst mein Freund!", schimpfte James erneut und man sah Sirius deutlich an, dass er sich etwas in die Enge gedrängt fühlte. Doch er versuchte zu retten was zu retten war.

„Es war ein Versehen, wir waren völlig zu! Ich kann mich ja nicht mal mehr dran erinnern!"

„Ich auch nicht James", bekräftigte Lily, aber James sah demonstrativ an ihr vorbei.

Er fühlte sich verraten und verkauft, so etwas hatte er von seinem besten Freund nicht erwartet. Nun schaltete sich auch Remus in den Streit ein, der, Merlin sei Dank auch in den schwierigsten Situationen rational denken konnte.

„Woher wollt ihr denn dann wissen, dass ihr miteinander geschlafen habt, wenn ihr euch nicht mehr daran erinnern könnt?"

„Naja", druckste Sirius herum, „ich weiß noch, dass Lily mir einen geblasen hat und ich mich revangiert habe…aber danach…" Sirius brach ab.

„An mehr nicht?", fragte Remus eindringlich, während James die Zähne zusammen biss und sich erneut halbherzig gegen Franks Griff wehrte. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann habt ihr ganz sicher nicht miteinander geschlafen."

Sirius, Lucy, Lily und James richtete alle fast gleichzeitig ihre Augen verwundert auf Remus.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

Remus grinste überlegen, was gar nicht so recht zu ihm passte. „Ganz einfach. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide", sagte er und nickte erst zu Lily und dann zu Sirius, den er immer noch fest hielt, „sturzbetrunken um zehn nach zwölf aus der großen Halle seid, weil Justina mich zufällig gerade nach der Uhrzeit gefragt hatte und ihr nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen ward. Bis zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler braucht man mindestens zehn Minuten, so betrunken wie ihr wart zwanzig…"

„Woher weißt _du_, dass _wir_ im Bad der Vertrauensschüler waren?", unterbrach ihn Sirius, der sich das beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte.

Remus grinste wieder. „Ganz einfach, weil ich und Justina um viertel vor eins auch ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler gekommen sind und da habt ihr selig nebeneinander geschlafen. Das heißt, wenn du dich noch daran erinnern kannst, dass Lily dir einen geblasen hat und du dich revangiert hast, dann habt ihr es bis viertel vor eins nicht geschafft auch noch miteinander zu schlafen", endete Remus mit einem Grinsen.

„Das heißt, wir haben nicht...?", fragte Lily ungläubig und Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Merlin sei dank", stöhnte sie sichtlich erleichtert.

Sirius wollte das ganze jedoch noch nicht so richtig glauben. Remus Zeitrechnung mochte recht schön sein, aber er war sich da nicht so sicher. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein, das er vollkommen vergessen hatte und hätte Remus ihn nicht festgehalten hätte er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen.

„Lucy, bitte geh in mein Zimmer und hol mein Geschichtsbuch", bat er und Lucy brauchte einen Moment bis sie verstanden hatte, was Sirius damit bezweckte, doch dann nickte sie. Sie verschwand auf der Wendeltreppe zum Jungenschlafsaal und kam kurz darauf mit einem schweren, in Leder gebundenen Buch wieder zurück. Sie schlug die letzte Seite auf und zog ein Blatt Pergament aus dem Einband. Es war die Liste. Ein paar gemurmelte Worte später zogen sich schwarze Tintenlinien über das Pergament und Lucy legte einen Finger an die Zeilen. Sie wusste genau wie viele Striche hinter Sirius Namen stehen sollten, er hatte es nicht lassen können ihr immer wieder zu erzählen wie viel er in Führung lag. Lucy zählte und kurz darauf sah sie mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius hatte nicht mit Lily geschlafen.

Erste jetzt ergriff die Erleichterung auch von Sirius besitz und mit einem leisen Lachen, sah er Lily an. „Das hätten wir uns auch denken können, so betrunken wie wir waren..."

„Hättest du ihn gar nicht mehr hoch gekriegt, wie?", unterbrach ihn James spitz. Zwar hatte Sirius nicht mit Lily geschlafen, aber er hatte sie trotzdem über eine Woche lang vor James' Augen an gegraben.

Sirius stürzte sich, angesichts dieser doch ziemlich gemeinen Beleidigung, nicht gleich auf James, sondern schloss nur kurz die Augen um jetzt nichts Falsches zu sagen.

„Im Sinne unserer Freundschaft will ich das jetzt nicht gehört haben. Und du bist immer noch mein Freund, und ich hoffe, dass ich auch immer noch deiner bin. Bei Merlin, es tut mir leid was passiert ist, aber ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass wir beide völlig betrunken waren und wirklich keiner Schuld daran hat. Komm schon, lass uns das einfach vergessen."

James sah noch einen Moment ziemlich unversöhnlich aus, doch dann ruckte sein Kopf zu einem Nicken nach unten. Er kannte Sirius schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit, und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie wenig Kontrolle man über sich hatte, wenn man betrunken ist. Oh ja, das wusste er wirklich aus eigener Erfahrung. Außerdem neigten Sirius Streiche oder Pläne dazu aus dem Ruder zu laufen, auch das hatte er schon hautnah miterlebt, auch wenn die alte Geschichte von damals nicht mit dem hier zu vergleichen war. Und außerdem hatte Sirius Recht gehabt, Lily war nicht seine Freundin, noch nicht.

„Na gut, ich hab gerade meine großzügigen fünf Minuten. Meinetwegen lass uns die Sache vergessen", meinte James, sah aber Sirius nur kurz an. „Tut mir leid, das mit deiner Lippe", setzte er noch hinterher.

„Hey, ich hab schließlich zurück geschlagen", entgegnete Sirius Schulter zuckend.

„Frank, ich denke wir können sie loslassen", schlug Remus gelassen vor und Frank und er gaben Sirius und James frei.

„Ok Leute, das war's, die Prügelei ist beendet", setzte er hinter her, als er die Gryffindors bemerkte, die immer noch interessiert das Geschehen verfolgten. Remus drehte sich zu ihnen um und scheuchte sie mit ein paar Handbewegungen weg.

James und Sirius gingen aufeinander zu und beide machten einen mehr oder weniger betretenen Gesichtsausdruck. Doch bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, war Lily vor James getreten. Lucy trat ebenfalls zu ihnen.

„James, es tut mir so leid, ich schwöre dir, so betrunken war ich noch nie, ich wusste wirklich nicht mehr was ich tat…"

Während Lily noch weiter redete und sich auch im nächsten Satz noch mindestens vier mal entschuldigte, tat James nach einem kurzen gewechselten Blick mit Sirius, das wahrscheinlich einzig völlig richtige in seinem bisherigen Leben. Ohne weiter auf Lilys Entschuldigungen zu achten, zog sie an sich und erstickte ihre nächste Entschuldigung in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Diese Aktion war gewagt, das wusste er und er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass er damit nicht noch mehr kaputt machte. Lily brauchte einen Augenblick um dieses wunderbare Gefühl auf ihren Lippen einordnen zu können, doch als sie die Schrecksekunde überwunden hatte, schlang sie ihre Arme um James Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft, die sie aufbringen konnte.

James flog auf Wolke sieben geradewegs auf den Himmel zu, als er merkte, wie Lily willig unter ihm ihren süßen Mund öffnete und seine Zunge willkommen hieß.

Als sie sich wieder trennten waren Lilys Wangen rosa gefärbt und sie atmete schwer. Sirius hatte einen kurzen Blick mit Lucy getauscht, die nur gelächelt hatte.

„Lily, willst du ab heute offiziell mit mir zusammen sein?", fragte James und trotz des Kusses, den sie so gierig erwidert hatte, ließ sich seine Nervosität nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Lily lächelte überglücklich. „Ja", sagte sie sofort und es klang, als würde sie James Heiratsantrag annehmen, bevor sie von ihrem _Ehemann_ in einen erneuten, nicht Enden wollenden Kuss gezogen wurde.

Sirius legte glücklich einen Arm um seine Freundin. „Siehst du, mein Plan hat funktioniert. Mission erfolgreich."

Lucy sah ihn skeptisch an. „Naja nach einen mittelgroßen Supergau..."

„Hey das ist nicht fair, schließlich hat sich alles wieder eingerenkt, oder nicht?", meinte Sirius, drückte Lucy an sich und legte seine Lippen auf die Ihren, doch Lucy erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Sirius entfernte sich ein Stück von ihr und sah sie unsicher an. War er vielleicht doch zu weit gegangen?

Lucy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sirius Black, du glaubst doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich das Ganze so einfach vergessen werde, oder?"

Sirius sank das Herz in die Hose, als er das hörte.

„Das Mindeste was du jetzt tun kannst, ist vor mir auf die Knie zu fallen und mich um Vergebung anzuflehen."

Sirius zog die Brauen zusammen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte er, doch Lucy sah ihn nur weiter mit verschränkten Armen an. Er warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu James, der Lily im Arm hielt, doch dieser hob nur abwehrend die Hände.

„Sieh mich nicht an."

Sirius seufzte, doch dann nickte er. „Ich schätze das habe ich verdient", meinte er reumütig und fiel dann vor Lucy auf die Knie. „Bitte Lucy, bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dir das alles angetan habe. Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben und sollte ich dir jemals wieder so etwas antun, dann schwöre ich, werde ich mir den Schädel kahl rasieren, meinen Rennbesen verbrennen und das Land verlassen."

Selbst wenn Lucy es gewollt hätte, sie konnte Sirius einfach nicht mehr böse sein und so schlich sich langsam ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Entschuldigung angenommen", flüsterte sie und sank zu Sirius auf dem Boden um ihn zu küssen.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Ich wünsch euch schöne Ferien, falls ihr Ferien habt… und an sonsten nicht allzu anstrengende Arbeitstage!

Lg CarpeDiem


	11. Memories are made of this

Hallo!

Ich habe euch mit dem letzten Kapitel ganz schön lange warten lassen, aber ich war die ganzen Freien nicht da und mein PC ist immer wieder abgestürzt…

Aber hier ist es, auch wenn es nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitelchen ist, aber es rundet das ganze noch einmal ab.

Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, es sind ganz schön viele!

**Draco's CoffeeGirl: **Natürlich kriegen sie sich am Ende, das war doch Ehrensache.

**Alya S. Biber: **Ich denke schon, dass Lucy ihm verzeihen hat, jedenfalls weiß ich nichts Gegenteiliges

**Zaubermaus: **Ich hätte das ganze aber auch ohne die Liste wieder entknoten können, schließlich hatten sie ja Remus

**Lily Summer: **Freut mich, dass dir die FF so gut gefallen hat, ich habe mich auch sehr bemüht von allem (Dramatik, Romantik, Spannung) etwas rein zu bringen.

**Ginny M. Weasley: **Noch mit ein Mitleser, ich hoffe es hat dir so gut gefallen wie den anderen.

**Mimi**: Naja, ein richtiges Kapitel ist das hier nicht mehr… und lang ist es auch nicht… aber ich verspreche, dass ich wieder mal was schreiben werde! Auch wenn es dann denke ich nicht so lang ist.

**Lady Marmalade**

.-°°-.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°°-.

**Chapter eleven: Memories are made of this **

.-°**11**°-.

**_Zum Lügen gehören immer Zwei: Einer der lügt und einer der's glaubt!_****__**

(**_Homer Simpson) _**

**Gegen Ende des Interviews mit Remus Lupin, selbst Schüler des Abschlussjahrgangs 1977:**

_Während Remus Lupin immer noch mit leicht glasigem Blick an einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand starrt und die Bilder der Vergangenheit vor seinem geistigen Auge ablaufen, macht die Journalistin einen eindeutig geschockten Gesichtsausdruck_

Ach, ich erinnere mich noch so gut daran, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Das waren Zeiten damals.

_mit einem vergnüglichen Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf_

Heute würde es so etwas natürlich nicht mehr geben, das versteht sich von selbst.

_Doch dann bemerkt er den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck der Journalistin, die ihn immer noch ansieht, als wäre er ein Geist und Remus grinst hastig _

Keine Sorge, ich war schon immer als exzellenter Geschichtenerzähler bekannt, vor allem Märchen gehörten zu meinen absoluten Lieblingen. Oder waren es Sagen? Das sind doch die mit dem wahren Kern, oder? Ich kann das nie auseinander halten…

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Ende_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Also dann, danke dass ihr mich so lieb mit euren Reviews unterstützt habt und es freut mich riesig, dass die Story so gut angekommen ist.

Ich verabschiede mich,

lg CarpeDiem


End file.
